Overwatch: Family Ties
by FluidFox
Summary: Jack Morrison has married his lovely Angel of Healing, Angela. Together, the two decide to adopt and raise a family of their own. Love and fluff, but with a large family, even they can be shattered by change. A/U Universe focused around the family and their dilemmas, nothing cannon and I don't own Overwatch in any way shape or form.
1. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Authors Note:

I haven't written a story in years, but after viewing others write about Overwatch (my current obsession), I've decided to give it a twirl myself. Obviously, the story and timeline are different for some characters than others, I plan to give others their same oragins while remaining true to the original content. Only the story is owned by me, I do not own the characters of Overwatch in any shape or form. I hope you all enjoy some feel good fluff and angsy, drama and suspense for this story, cause it's a comin'!

 **Chapter 1** :

 **Home Is Where The Heart Is**

Another morning the same as before, the sun rose from beyond the horizon, just above the stretched miles of rooftops where the night sky once observed, now dissipating to bring on the new morning. The mixture of orange and red burned brightly as the shining star made its presence known to the world once more. Every morning the same as before, Jack Morrison already up and awake from his slumber to greet the day, looking past the blinds of his window to smile at the rising sun, relishing the colorful beauty only he knew and grew familiar with. His time as a soldier shifted his mornings to start roughly around 5 am; beyond the time normal civilians woke for their day. Jack never minded the early hours; to him, it was a reminder that he was alive and well, a luxury he could cherish unlike many of his comrades who have fallen in the years gone past. Having lived the life of a soldier since before adulthood, training for many years to obtain the respect and admiration of others he's worked alongside with has taught Jack to cherish every moment he breaths, and he intended to do so. A stir caused the elder veteran to shift his gaze to his bed, a figure turned towards him still fighting off daylights arrival. Tucked tenderly in the thin lined sheets was Jack's hope for a better future and eternal love, the Swiss born medic and fellow operative and lady of healing, Angela Ziegler. Her blond locks nestled down her frame and laid on her chest peacefully as her body merely recuperated from a long shift at the hospital. She is still known to this day as Mercy, the angel of tenderness to those in need of aide. As the rays of light began to illuminate their room, her complexion glowed as if the God's themselves blessed her with eternal beauty. For a woman her age to love a man of Jack's age and stature, the withered soldier counted his blessings with each kiss he was granted to place on her soft lips in declaration of love and devotion. No matter how many times Jack stared, he was always breathless by her mere presence. Alas, the glance this time would be short lived, the soldier needed to start the day for his household.

A chore he gladly took up upon a retired life of killing and beating at his body with rigorous training and discipline. Silently, he snuck out of his room, closing the door ever so gently before padding across the hardwood floor of their second story home to proceed downstairs to the open kitchen. Turning on the lights, the granite counter tops reflected the lights and shinned with all their marvel as the soldier grabbed his favorite apron. Smiling to himself as he placed it on with a hushed chuckle, "#1 Dad" as a birthday gift from his family, he wore it with pride every day he cooked. Another day, another army to feed, and Jack was the man to accept such a challenge. First came the pancakes, handmade from scratch, Jack as gotten a hand at not making such a mess as he had before when he first started making a chow hall sized feast. Two bowls full ready to be cooked; bacon and fruit ready to be fried and cut, eggs to be boiled and scrambled, and toast to be prepared with butter and fixings. Jack had his work filled, but he always accomplished his tasks with time to spare. This morning was no different for him, just another day to welcome the world with his family. Roughly a half hour later, the feast was prepared and the table set for all the mouths about to fuel their bodies for the day.

"Alright" Jack clapped his hands, proud at the sight of a large meal for an army he has created.

"Time to wake up the little ones". With that, the retired soldier made his way upstairs once more, reaching the top step he made a right down another long hallway where four doors remained slightly opened on both sides of the hallway. Entering the first door on the right, Jack slowly opened and entered the messy room of his adopted daughter, Lena Oxton. The high energy, high spirited bunch of their litter already stirred in her sleep as the sun now illuminated her room with gusto and vigor. Jack's soft steps towards her bed caused a stir in the young girl, who appears to be roughly 15 years of age. She was one of the oldest of their adopted children. Jack kneeled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, prompting Lena's eyes to slowly open to focus on the grey-haired veteran. "Hey there my little Tracer, good morning. It's time to get up for breakfast". Jack smiled; Lena smiled and yawned, wasting no time to sit up and rub her eyes before focusing on her surrogate father.

"Mmmm…morning luv". Lena yawned as she began to unravel herself from her blankets, wearing a yellow and brown matching pajama set. Though sprightful and energetic; Jack knew she was more responsible than she appeared outside of her bouncy nature.

"Morning to you as well, go get cleaned up and help me with the others please. Thank you." Jack smiled as he rose once more to go to the room across the hall. Lena yawned once more before making her way to her bathroom, Jack opened the door to a western themed room encased in darkness thanks to the blackout curtains. Moving towards the window, Jack quickly opened the curtains to let whatever light would reach this side of the house. His actions had meaning, even the slightest beam of light seemed to stir the figure sprawled out on the wooden bed, and the noise to follow.

"Aww Jack-Jack…why you gotta ruin a perfectly go mornin' for me?" Jack merely snickered before placing a hand on the messy brown mopped hair that poked itself from the blanket. Jesse McCree, the fast talking, wild and sweetest smooth talker this side of the Texan boarder. He brought an interesting sense of fun and energy to the family.

"Because cowboy, it's the best time of day to hear you complain." Jack ruffled the bundle of hair. "Time to get up Jesse, I made your favorite this morning." That seemed the lessen the grumpy mood of the southern child as he stretched some before leaving his own bed.

"Boy howdy Jack-Jack, I can smell it from here, you ain't foolin' around." Jesse quickly hopped out of bed to prepare for the fest his stomach made known with its growl with anticipation. As Jack left Jesse's room, he could already see Tracer leaving one of the other occupied rooms, holding hands with a Korean girl her age, holding onto a handheld Nintendo 3DS as the sound of Mario already echoed in the hallway. Her head bobbed as Tracer dragged her down the hall, clearly only being awakened and lead by the bubbly Lena, gabbing about their daily activities to plan for. Jack leaned down as they both passed and planted two kisses on both their heads.

"D. VA, that's what happens when you stay up all night playing that thing." Jack smiled as he made his way to the last room.

"I wanna be the best, the best can't sleep." mumbled as the two girls made their way downstairs. Jack entered the final room in the back, almost caught off guard as he heard slight shuffling inside before the door swung open sharply and a mid, sized child crashed into Jack's stomach. The soldier balance himself quickly before looking down to see the strands of dreadlocks bounce and sway below him. The child with sun-burnt dark skin looked up and smiled, even his eyes smiled.

"You're up already Lucio? I'm impressed." Jack patted the boys head lightly.

"Yup yup Jack! I'm excited to try my new skates after breakfast…if, if that's alright with you." The Brazilian boy bounced on his bare feet with such excitement, it would be a sin to deny his request.

"Of course, Lucio, after breakfast. Better hurry before the others eat it all though." As if that was the only news to cause a gasp, Lucio darted past Jack quickly to the stairs with quick stomps, meaning once again he was hopping down the stairs in a hurry. Jack smiled as he followed suit, taking his leisure time as he entered the kitchen to see his children already hard at work. Each of them doing their own task to prepare their meals. Tracer already pouring milk into the vacant cups on the table, being extra careful not to spill a drop. Jesse grabbing random condiments to decorate their toast with, D. VA simply folding towels slowly, her body still trying to wake up as her head bobbed occasionally. Lastly, Lucio already diving portions of the food onto separate plates and bringing them to the table. Jack smiled at his little army of helpers, leaning against the doorway as he peered at their quick work. Without noticing, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist; almost causing the elder veteran to turn and strike, only to stop his instincts and motion when a warm, familiar body hugged close from behind. Years of training has taught Jack never to let his guard down, but years of being with Angela and the children, his views have changed, but his instincts never left. "Well, good morning Angel." Jack brightened up with a smile as he curved his back some, peering over his shoulder to see the smiling face of his wife.

"God morgon Jack, I hope I didn't scare you." Angela chuckled lightly, clearly in a blissful state as she still held her grip.

"I hope the children didn't wake you…I wanted to make today special for our new guests to arrive." Jack placed his large hand over his wives, easily covering a single hand with his own.

"You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did. The brothers will need all the help they can get to adjust to this new life and I hope we can give it to them. Especially with what happened to the elder…I hope from the file he will open-up more. But, we shall see." Angela released her grip as she made her way towards the table where the children sat, each greeting their surrogate mother warmly, and her in turn greeting them with hugs and kisses. Years ago, when Angela and Jack, known at Overwatch as "Mercy" and "Soldier 76" to their teammates, Mercy was injured severely when their squad leader Gabriel Reyes was pinned down by suppressing fire from their Omnic enemy. A proximity grenade, well hidden from sight erupted and sent the medic from her flight path and down to the battlefield. The shrapnel pierced her body armor of her suit, causing severe damage to her internal organs and reproductive organs as well. She was saved by their field tank Reinhardt; however, the damage was too extensive to not leave any lasting scars. One being the ability for Angela to conceive, which left her in a long state of depression. Jack stayed by her side since then, only longing for her from a distance due to his advanced age than hers, but he dashed those thoughts aside and has been at her side ever since, even when she returned to the field of battle. Their marriage came two years later, and their decisions to adopt a year after to start their own family. Now, they have a full house of little darlings, each with their own unique back story and charming personalities to complete the family. With two more on the way, Jack simply smiled as Angela sat at her designated spot, catching glance at her husband still leaning at the kitchen doorway. The children stopped their eating and did the same. "Jack, is everything alright?" Angela questioned, bringing Jack from his stupor.

"Everything is perfect, nothing to worry about Angel." Jack responded, leaving his spot and making his way to the table, sitting on the opposite end to eat with his family. "Alright everyone, like we talked about last night, two more kids are coming to add to the family. You know the rules on welcoming them?" Jack began to cut into his pancakes as he spoke, Lena, of course, was the first to raise her hand as if she was in class.

"Oooo, ooo! Jack, I know I know!" Lena pleaded with anxiety. "We welcome them with open arms and open hearts, it's what we do in this house." Angela smiled as she brought her coffee mug to her lips and enjoyed the fresh brewed coffee.

"Yeah, 'n we let them know we're family. No matter what, family stays together through thick and thin." Jesse spoke up with his mouth full of eggs and bacon. Lucio simply laughed, keeping his full mouth closed as he chewed, then swallowed the contents before speaking up.

"Oh, and show them around and help them become adjusted. Because it's always scary at a new place, I know that for sure."

"That's right Lucio, very good. Now then, it's a pair of brothers from Japan, the eldest is your age while the youngest is slightly younger, 13 I believe. They're very close so if at first, they don't socialize for whatever reason, understand this is a new adjustment for them. They lost their parents recently from a very bad accident, so a new life and environment is going to be challenging to accept, just give them time and space. Does everyone understand?" Angela looked around the table, all the kids nodded furiously, each of them know personal loss, abandonment and the feeling of being alone. They were well prepared for their new siblings to arrive. "I'm glad, they'll be arriving with you Uncle Reinhardt and Aunt Ana, so you know what that means…" Angela simply smiled as D. Va finally spoke up with excitement.

"Pharah will be coming!" The news brought the Korean girl to life as she finally focused in more and ate her breakfast hastily. Tracer did the same to be rid of her meal. Jack finished his portion happily, standing and grabbing the dirty plates one by one.

"Everyone go ahead and scatter, I've got the dishes." The children all thanked both parents as they vanished from the kitchen. Angela rose and gathered the dishware as well, the two cleaned the kitchen in record time, even for them as they washed and dried, then place the dishware away. To them though, alone time didn't always need words, they worked in sync with one another just by being inches away from one another. Jack finally dried his hands after placing the last dish on the rack and removed his apron, reading the slogan once more, he carefully placed the fabric piece onto the island countertop. Combing a hand through his own greyed hair, the veteran peered at the clock. "9:30, they're to arrive later this afternoon correct?"

"Yes Jack, roughly around 4 if not later. Ana will call when their plane lands, from her message last night, everything seemed to go through just fine paperwork wise. They were a high priority to be removed from their home and placed under heavy security, it's a good thing Blackwatch was originally keeping track of the Shimada family for their underworld dealings. Who would have thought one of their leading clans would have fallen to a sudden coup? The poor boys though, I hope they didn't see the worst of it." Jack nodded at his wife's words, he remembered the Shimada clan were top priority to connections to the Omnic and Volskaya arms trade routes. It turned out their investigations didn't lead anywhere, but the Shimada clan was hiding more than their public deeds to the community showed. More concrete intel was needed before a bust, unfortunately, that took longer than expected. The clan had already been a shrouded mystery to outsiders, getting any intel on them was a god send. "Are their rooms ready?" Angel dried the last plate before placing it back into the cupboard.

"Yes, it is my love. I've gotten them both twin bunk beds in the room downstairs towards the back, underneath Lucio and Jesse's room. I would feel safer with them on the same floor as us, but we'll manage for now until we get things settled." Jack answered as he heard the footsteps of the other children go back and forth above them. Angela huffed a small laugh.

"Well, we have time before anything happens today, why don't you go take a nap? I'll take the watch from here before work tonight." Angela moved to face Jack, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, as if on cue, Jack yawned slightly and nodded.

"Thanks Mercy, an hour will be fine."

"Go on 76, I got point." Angela winked as Jack turned and made his way upstairs. Making his way to the top, Jack saw Lucio already placing his new skates on with the help from D. Va, who finally dressed herself for the day. Tracer grabbed her aviator goggles and changed into her yellow shirt and brown shorts, Jesse donned his overly large cowboy hat, and heirloom from his past. Two sizes too large, but he wore it with pride as the southerner finished tying his bandana around his neck, looking like a true western gunslinger…with an over-sized cowboy always dropping and covering his eyes when it fell.

"Hey kids, be mindful of Mercy, she has to work later tonight and we got a lot happening. So, go easy on her." Jack winked at the small group, they simply nodded as the veteran made his way back to his bedroom once again, removing his shirt and climbing into bed to doze off for a small recharge. Even as he drifted off back to his dreams, he did it with a slight smirk on his lips.


	2. Twin Dragons

Chapter 2:

Twin Dragons

As expected by Angela, Jack slept in longer than he had anticipated as she peered down at her watch, almost one in the afternoon and still he slept contently while the house remained rampant and lively. She simply chuckled to herself as the medic finished the final touches needed for the twin's new room, adding subtle Japanese themed furniture and trinkets to give the room more of a comfortable feel for the arriving brothers. At least, that was her hope for the two who have lost all they've known in such a short amount of time. With the other children in the house, they've been with the Morrison's for years to grow and develop themselves for the past 5 years, this would be a new beginning for the Shimada brothers. Especially with them coming from Japan and having to relocate to America with no blood relative to turn to after the massacre. Angela stood from her crouching position to overlook the room over once more, making sure everything was to her liking before she left. There was movement behind her legs that came shockingly close than Angela realized before it was too late, two hands grabbed onto both sides of her knees for a small hug. Angela looked down to see the dusted top of Jesse's leather cowboy hat, smiling as the little outlaw loved to be in places he wasn't permitted. Placing a couple pats on his hat, the oversized head piece fell once more down to his eyes where his ears held the remaining weight.

"Awe Angie, I just got it done right to not fall on me." Jesse whined as his vision became dark when his hat fell, causing Angela to snicker lightly.

"This isn't your room to enter Jesse McCree, but what do you think of it so far?" Angela turn to kneel in front of her son, helping fix his hat once more. Once Jesse could see again, he took a quick glance and whistled loudly with praise.

"It sure looks mighty fancy Angie; did you do all this by yourself darlin'?" Jesse marveled at the Japanese themes furniture, the ceiling fan almost paper like in a fashion he's never seen before aside from his own. The bunk beds were on either side of the room, each occupied by their own shelving pieces that complimented the set. The middle of the room there was a low standing table with pillows dawned at all sides, Jesse wondered about this piece in particular. "Hey Angie, isn't that table a little low?" Jesse pondered as he stood closer.

"This table is for lounging and relaxing, in Japan, they sit on these pillows like they were chairs. Instead though, people sit on their legs, it's quite a sight when you see it in person. It's an old style, but definitely a staple to tradition." Angela explained softly, watching Jesse try to mentally picture it in his head, clearly his face told another story that he could not comprehend the mechanics. "Well, when the twin's come, maybe they can show you when they're ready. But for right now, let's leave and get lunch ready for the others." Mercy turned towards the door and made her way out, Jesse following close like a duckling, closing the door behind him. As Angela made her way to the kitchen to prepare lunch, she was greeted by the sight of her now mobile husband Jack yawning as he began to pour a mug of coffee for himself. Jack was able to eye his wife coming from around the corner, with a tiny McCree right behind her.

"Hey there, you missed a call from Ana" Jack smiled as he scratched the bottom of his chin, a good shave was needed soon. Angela flushed slightly at the surprise that she didn't notice the phone ring, or even knew it rang at all. "They'll be here shortly, sooner than expected." Jack continued.

"Any word on how the boys are doing?"

"Both apparently are quite alright, the eldest one is very polite and respectful, definitely big brother material. He's 15 years old like the others, however, the younger one is 12, and the elder brother guards him like a hawk." Jack went on to explain more as he prepared to make lunch for his family, simple sandwiches and drinks on a nice summers day like today. Mercy listened closely as she assisted, Jesse eavesdropping here and there while fiddling with his cowboy hat. The child decided to see what the others were doing to take his mind elsewhere. Just like his other brothers and sisters in the house; they've all lost their parents to some form of accident, or were abandoned to survive on their own. It was tough for a while, going from home to home, never really feeling like you mattered with the mindset of just being sent off to another home because you were "too different", or "too broken". Those words still haunt Jesse to this day, and he was positive the others went through the same before the Morrison's adopted them. Another temporary stay in Jesse's mind, just like the others, but then he was told he was theirs fully, it almost made the southerner bawl with raw emotions. Well, he did, but he would never admit it to the others. The only one who witness that little meltdown was Lena, and she was just as supportive as Jack and Angela were. Shaking off the happy memory, Jesse went through the front door to see the others playing in the yard, well, for the most part Lena and Lucio were. was in the shade still glued to her handheld system, as if it was her own getaway to block everything out and focus on the task at hand. Most of the time, it was beater her own personal score.

Jesse saw Lena and Lucio simply kicking a soccer ball back and forth. Both on either side of the concrete walkway that lead to the entrance stairs of their home. Other kids in the neighborhood were up and down the lane playing their own games or chatting about, shouting at their leisure with no volume restriction. There was a dark caramel colored girl with long raven hair, and a sky-blue sundress to compliment her skin tone who simply walked in front of their sidewalk, then onto their concrete walkway towards Jesse. Lena and Lucio waved and continued their game as if it were nothing. Jesse tipped his hat slightly, just like the westerners did in those old movies Jack let him watch.

"Hi there Satya. Glad to have you back 'fir summer vacation. How was 'yer time at the fancy academy?" Jesse smirked as the young Indian girl simply stood at his side before sitting on the stoop, folding her dress properly as taught.

"I enjoyed it immensely Jesse, there was a lot to learn and a lot to see. However, building was my passion when I was over there. Relaxing and it just comes to me naturally. I've heard through Lena's email's that you'll have more brothers coming soon. Is this true?" Jesse had to hand it to the young lady, she was as direct as she was smart. A simple nod was all that was needed from the southerner, affirming the young girls' curiosity. "It's hard to imagine it was just Lena, then you came along with that dusty hat, the D. Va and Lucio. Your mother is a saint for her work, along with your father." Jesse tucked his leaned his head forward, letting the brim of his large hat cover his blushing face as he smirked.

"Yeah, they're the greatest. I dunno where I would be if I wasn't here with them or the others." The boy adjusted his falling hat some.

"Obviously, you wouldn't be here." Satya smirked.

"Obviously." Jesse stuck his tongue out slightly at her quick tongue reply. At the corner of their eyes, they could see a large yellow hummer coming into view, Jesse recognized the vehicle immediately and gave a loud whistle to the others in the yard. Everyone stopped their actions and looked at Jesse, even D. Va popped her head up quickly. The boy pointed to the road and they all turned to see the canary yellow tank of a car, Lena was the first the jump with joy and excitement.

"Uncle Reinhardt is here!" Lena couldn't contain her excitement as she made a mad dash b-line towards the front door to let Jack and Angela know. She moved so quickly that Jesse and Satya barely had time to react as the young girl simply zipped around and past them. Jesse could see D. Va stand from her spot and wait on the grass. Lucio scooped up his soccer ball and watched as the large hummer pulled into the driveway smoothly, it's engine purring like a kitten as the power was cut. From the passenger side door came out a tall, also raven haired tanned woman, wearing military blue garb but with a large smile on her face. The driver side door came open, and a massive man of muscle stood taller than the vehicle, already with a beaming smile as he turned to see the children staring with delight.

"Hello children! It is good to see you again." The larger man's booming voice was to be expected to match his large stature. There German native made his way around the vehicle towards the front door, kneeling on the grass. "Come now, let your Reinhardt greet you properly". As if on cue, Lena burst from the front door and made her way to the larger man, jumping and crashing into his solid chest to squeeze for a hug. In turn, Reinhardt encased the young girl in his arms with a booming laugh. Jack and Angela viewed from the front door with smiles and waved.

"Welcome Ana, and hello to you as well Reinhardt." Angela smiled widely, Ana waved as she made her way towards the trunk of the hummer.

"Good Afternoon Angela, I'm glad to see you both up and about." The Egyptian sniper began to remove the luggage one by one from the vehicle. Jack made his way towards the car to assist. Both Anna and Jack lead Overwatch together with Ana being Jack's second in command, but since Jack's retirement, Ana is now in command of the organization along with Gabriel Reyes, only calling upon Jack in dire situations if they were to arise. Both soldiers hugged one another as Jack assisted his friend. "It's too good to see you my friend, how has retirement been treating you and the little ones?"

"Everyone is fine that I know of, and excited for the new additions. Where are they?" Jack wondered as he reached up to grab hold of the door, bringing it down with some force to close it shut.

"Both boys are inside with Fareeha, so far things have been smooth from their arrival to now. But I think they're due for some rest, especially after all that's happened. I think they just need some down time, which they do." Ana carried the children's luggage of their remaining personal property towards the front. Jack simply made his way to the rear passenger door and opened it, seeing a porcelain-tanned skinned teenager with long hair slowly taking off his seat belt. The opened door shocked him slightly as he turned to meet Jack's gaze, he simply froze, unknowing what to expect.

"Here, let me help you with that." Jack slowly reached and worked the buckle away from the latch, then slowly removed the straps off the boy. "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Jack and this is your new home." The veteran soldier gave a soft smile, the boy simply nodded with a stone face. Strands of his long hair hung in front of his face while the rest was pulled back into a pony tail. Jack could see Fareeha sitting in the middle, she instantly waved a hello upon seeing him. Then, there was the youngest of the group. The green haired child was slowly dozing off in his seat, same features as his brother, aside from the hair, he was slightly smaller looking as well. The younger boy had an orange scarf around his neck, it looked weathered but still retained some sheen and color to it.

"Thank you, Mr., Morisson. My name is Hanzo Shimada." The teenager bowed slightly in his spot, his eyes averting Jack's gaze, a move the soldier noticed instantly. "That is my brother, Geni Shimada. Genji, please show Mr. Morisson a proper greeting". The smaller child heard his brother's words and sat up slightly, bowing with very little energy before slumping back in his seat once more. Jack smiled as he helped unbuckle Fareeha, the door on the other side opened, Angela smiling down at the exhausted brother as she assisted with getting him out of his straps.

"Thank you Hanzo, it's a pleasure to meet you both. This is my wife Angela, we're very excited to have you both here with us. You can just call me Jack if you'd like, I don't mind one bit." Jack himself moved out of the way so Hanzo could slowly exit the large vehicle.

"What about me Jack?" Came a squeak from a confident young Fareeha.

"You know we always enjoy having you over, and don't pretend for a moment you don't love seeing your friends." Jack reached and picked up the young girl, roughly 12 as well as he held her in his arms. Before closing the door, he could see Angela looking over the younger child, her stare somewhat serious as she placed a hand on his forehead. Seeing Genji's face flushed across his eyes and nose, very apparent due to his lighter skin tone. The door closed before Jack could say anything to his wife, he wanted to make sure things were fine, but then he noticed Hanzo just standing there next to Jack. The young Japanese child oversaw the landscape, the large house was considered a small living space, nothing like the home in Hanamura. The land was minimal and the houses are very close to one another, no space for absolute privacy or space to collect one's self. However, unlike the lands of Hanamura, there were not men in black constantly watching your every move and no shady characters coming in and out of their home, acting like it was theirs. Then came the attacks, and the time living with those people and the things they did, the things they made Hanzo do before they were rescued. This would hopefully be a new start for both him and his brother. It had to be. The other children saw Hanzo; admiring his clothes and chill demeanor. It seemed like Satya studied Hanzo the most, just by his stance. Jack placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder softly before speaking.

"Let me introduce you to your brothers and sisters. You don't have to call them that, their names are fine as well, it's how you feel comfortable. No one is going to judge you however you address anyone here." It seemed like on cue once more, all the teenagers came closer to Jack, even Satya joined the group. "Go ahead everyone, let's get this show on the road." Jack smiled, adjusting Fareeha on his one arm as she tried to climb onto Jack's shoulders.

"Howdy partner! The names McCree. Jesse McCree, pleasure to meet 'ya." Jesse didn't hold back his strong southern drawl at all, trying to show off by tipping his hat some, only to have the leather hat sink down covering his eyes once more. Giggling could be heard by .

"Hi, I'm . I enjoy a lot of video games and junk food, trust me, Daddy Jack keeps plenty of it in stock." The Korean teenager simply waved before hearing a ding on her handheld device, making her gasp as she opened the hood and starting her game again with more gusto. Lena wanted to go so badly, she just blurted out.

"Cheers luv! I'm Lena, it's a true pleasure to meet 'cha. You'll just luv it here like the rest of us, I promise." Hanzo slightly flinched, surprised at the young girl's energy and speed as she grabbed his hand and began to shake furiously. Lucio dropped his soccer ball and placed his hands behind his head to strike a cool pose.

"I'm Lucio, I like music and playing outside. I hope you're good with a soccer ball, I love kicking it around everywhere, even though I get in trouble sometimes when it's inside the house." Lucio smiled brightly, Hanzo still was a bit thrown off, but tried his best to give a slight smile. This was very informal and new to him; however, he was in no position to complain of such customs that were not his own. At the corner of his eye, Hanzo could see his brother Genji resting his head on the woman Angela's shoulder, raising his own red flags of worry.

"Everyone, this is Genji, Hanzo's little brother. Well…yours now as well. He's feeling a bit under the weather so I'm going to take him to his room to rest up. He'll see you a bit later. Hanzo, would you like to follow me to your new room?" Angela asked, she got an instant answer as Hanzo wasted no time to hurry and be at her side, looking up to see his brother's moist green hair strands stick to his damp forehead. Reinhardt brought the last piece of luggage into the house, moving aside for Angela and the little dragon brothers. The grey-haired beast of a man came to the small group of Jack and the children, his daughter sitting comfortably on Jack's shoulder.

"Everything alright with Genji?" Jack raised an eyebrow as the children began to pile into the house one by one, Reinhardt motioned with his eyes for a private conversation. Jack caught on and simply nodded. Satya decided to go meet her friend elsewhere, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden atmosphere shift when their mother Angela quickly went inside. It was expected that her medical instincts would kick in, the child would be in the best of care. Jesse walked Satya to the street corner before they parted ways, not wanting her to walk alone or be bored. She would always insist she was content with solitude, but so was Jesse with tagging along. By the time Jesse returned; everyone was inside already. As a house rule, the kids had to keep their playing to a low tone, or something less active when someone was ill in the house. It would be harder for Lena especially since she loves to run and jump around with Lucio. "There you are Jesse, lunch is on the table." Jack motioned the boy to come sit.

"Sorry, I was walking Symmetra to the corner again." The southerner sat at the chair and hungrily grabbed the sandwich that laid there taunting his hunger.

"Hmm? "Symmetra"? I thought that was Satya you escorted little cowboy." Reinhardt raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, when they were younger they pretended they were members of Overwatch, so some of them had code names. Satya was "Symmetra", she really enjoyed the name too." Jack remembered fondly their enthusiasm when Jack and Angela told them they ran Overwatch and went on missions to help others during the Omnic threat. Jack was "Soldier 76", while Angela was known as "Mercy" to their comrades.

"Ahh yes, I remember now. When little Fareeha wished to be called "Pharrah" and she wore those cardboard wings and helmet. I have never felt more proud to have her wish to join her mother and myself in our duty for honor, glory…" Reinhardt looked around before finishing, feeling slightly giddy as he opened his mouth. However, once again, he was mistaken as his daughter suddenly slid on the hardwood floor and shouted with all her might.

"…and JUSTICE!" Fareeha came to a stop at her father's thick leg, smiling brightly as she struck a pose. The massive man simply groaned as he scooped up his daughter to sit on his lap.

"How do you always cut me off when I try to do it?" Reinhardt dramatically signed, trying to hold back a smile. Fareeha simply placed her hands on her hips and puffed her chest like her father does after a good work out.

"I don't know Dad, it just feels right for some reason." The young girl received a pat on her head as Jack placed a plate in front of her on the table, smiling as he looked back at his burly friend.

"The boys, from earlier…how did the transfer _really_ go Reinhardt." Jack stood up straight, crossing his arms. Ana came from around the corner, face solid as a stone as Jack turned to stare.

"My friend, it was worse than what we were told. Worse than what we prepared to see when we finally got them." Reinhardt signed sadly, Ana merely shook her head.

"How bad?" Jack went to the kitchen refrigerator to grab a beer, popping it open quickly before closing it.

"The little dragons will be fine. The smallest one is sick from stress and sudden changes. Possibly from everything that happened and the booster shots he got to enter the states." Anna grabbed two beers from the refrigerator, simply tossing one behind and over her head with no hesitation. Her aim was always accurate and spot on as Reinhardt caught it with little to no effort.

"Ana…how bad are we talking?" Jack asked once more, raising an eyebrow.

"Bad enough my friend, that Overwatch might have to intervene, and quickly." Reinhardt spoke freely after taking a swig of his brew. "Those little dragons have bounties on their heads, high bounties to be exact."

"How high are we talking?" Jack asked, seeing Angela exit the brother's rooms and make her wat towards the kitchen. Seeing everyone with a beer, she pondered having one, but when it was these three alone, it meant business.

"High enough that I have to ask Soldier '76 to come out of retirement." Reinhardt was firm with his statement. Jack simply stood still, Angela at his side as they both looked at one another before returning their gaze to Reinhardt, with Ana now at his side. "Jack, we barely made it back alive". At those words, Angela clasped her hands with Jack's. This was news they were not told during their wait. Jack simply nodded, finishing their beer with a satisfied sigh.

"When?" Jack asked sternly.

"Now…" Ana answered firmly.


	3. Fears We Keep, Lies We Show

Authors Note:

Thank you all who've reviewed and favored the story so far, also on the D. Va advice I got from an anon user. I'm glad to be writing this story with the new twist and turns to the story line. Just be forewarned for this chapter, it does contain dark themes to explain the rescue of the twin brothers. But I hope you enjoy ready and continue to follow the journey.

Chapter 3:

The fears we keep, the lies we show

Everything seemed to happen all at once, the memories flowed together as if a never-ending stream of pain and nightmares intertwined to create a maelstrom of damage. He remembered it all too well, the house of the Shimada's was all he knew, all he ever grew up with as a child. Running, laughing, playing, learning. These were common every day growing norms children did with their families, with themselves to grow into the product of their upbringing. Genji, the youngest of the Shimada bloodline, was everything and more. Adventurous and courageous, shy yet presentable, but never without a smile on his small face. He believed his brother was partly to accredit to his outgoing nature. Genji loved his brother Hanzo, who was more reserved and well-spoken than himself. He was the more adult of the two; always at father's side when he had meetings, training extra hard with his swordsmanship, and bow techniques, which he was improving increasingly each day. When others would come to discuss business with their father; Hanzo would be prepared to greet the visitors and tend to their needs before sitting silently like a guard dog next to his father. Genji marveled at his diligence and patience, to the youngest child, all these meetings seemed boring. Nothing but talk and more talk, sometimes emotions ran high with the attendee's, but nothing their father couldn't handle with sharp words and soft explanations. Yet Hanzo never flinched, never let the emotions get to him, he was as stern as the mountain and calm like the rivers stream.

Once during a meeting mere weeks ago, emotions ran high once again, the attendee's all in black suits sat around their business table, drinking their brews or teas as normal, it became intense once more. Genji was becoming better and better at his ninja training, remaining silent as he climbed the rafters of their home without making a squeak. Staying in the shadows, he peered down with an inquisitive look on his face, wondering what the bickering was about this time. Though they spoke, Genji never really understood the terms that were mentioned. Whenever he would question his brother Hanzo on, "Omnic Manufacturing", "Opium merchandise and inventory", or even "terminate the target", Hanzo would merely steer the conversation to something more light-hearted. It always worked, but more of these terms and more were being mentioned today. Their father seed as calm and collective as before, speaking with authority, however, their guests were less than impressed. Never moving his head, Hanzo merely averted his eyes too look above, giving a small smirk as he saw Genji's orange scarf dimly in the rafters. His brother needed to wear more appropriate camouflage to blend in better.

That evening, everything Genji came to know until now, would be shattered. The Shimada family sat comfortably for another quiet dinner with one another. It was eerily silent between their father and mother, but Hanzo and Genji simply fussed at one another as siblings often do. Their mother looked at her children, a smile crooked on her lips, even though it seemed sadder than usual. Their father noticed her worry and sighed, however, his sharp tuned skills alerted his senses as he quickly leaps and tackled his wife to the floor, taking an arrow to his shoulder. Genji stopped stuffing rice into his mouth after seeing his father, but his own world was turned upside down when he felt a force collide onto him to pin him on the floor. Looking to his side, he noticed Hanzo looking down and covering his smaller frame.

"Genji, stay down!" The elder sibling hissed, screams and loud pops could be heard all throughout their complex. Some of the staff ran around frantically as others were mowed down by sword wielding men or gunned down by others right alongside of them.

"Anata ni kyōdai o tsurete Hanzo o hashira sete kudasai! Watashi ga anata ni shiji shita yō ni." (" _Take you brother and run Hanzo! Do as I've instructed you!_ " Their father shouted through his pain, a bright explosion could be seen from the walls corner, until the audio boom echoed everywhere. Genji shook in slight fear, finally sitting up to see his father's blood soaked garment as their mother held him close, using her Obi to wrap around the arrow and leaking wound. Hanzo merely nodded in response, taking his brothers hand as they fled. In such events, the eldest knew where to take them both for safety, Hanzo and his father practiced for years on this route, but the boy never would have thought he would need to take such actions. More gunfire echoed as the boys made it outside, it was sheer carnage. Body guards of their family were combating the intruders who dared bring violence onto the Shimada lands. A lone intruder with a long sword spotted the two instantly as he shouted towards his allies.

"The boys, grab them now." The intruder in his expensive looking black suit, now stained with blood dashed to apprehend the two children. Hanzo reacted with no resistance as he reached into his own obi band and flung his arm forward, launching two shuriken stars at the man's knee. They connected hard, sending the man bowling over as the boys moved out of the way and to their destination. Their presence however sparked a hunt as more footsteps echoed behind the two boys.

"Hanzo!" Genji shouted with fright. Both boys made a sliding stop to see their pathway had been blocked as more men in black came from around the corner. Hanzo looked puzzled at this trap, scanning for a way out, but his thoughts escaped him as a small dark pinched his neck, sending his world into a spiraling oblivion as his body hit the floor. Genji felt the same sensation on his neck before joining his brother. What felt like seconds turned into hours as Genji slowly came to his senses. His wrists burned and he could barely move them, touching one another behind his back, he had been bound as the boy opened his eyes to see the men from those meetings standing over their father. It was a shell of their father from the sight he saw, bloodied, and beaten within an inch of his life as all the men in black held onto very elaborate and decorated katanas. Muffling was the next noise Genji heard as he looked to his side to see Hanzo trying to break free of his bonds like a caged animal, tears falling freely as he growled past his gag. There was a sickening sound of sword on flesh, then another, and another. Genji turned once again to his father, now impaled at the heart with several katana blades inserted into his chest. It was almost too real to believe, even for his eyes to see what was happening in front of the boy. Then, more swords were inserted into the back of their father's neck, effectively slaying the once powerful Shimada Lord. Their mother screamed, however, she was not present in the room. Her wails echoed over and over and muffled grunts and groans mixed with her voice.

"Mother?!..." Genji finally spoke, Hanzo quickly looked over to his brother, finally realizing he was awake before staring back at the men in black, who turned as well to the younger Shimada dragon. Her screams increased at a steady pace, more and more until a single gunshot made itself known into the night's sky. Then, there was silence. Genji's heart pattered quickly just to prepare himself for another scream from their mother, but nothing came. Hanzo's muffled intensified as Genji looked forward once more, seeing now a man in black kneeling in front of the smaller Shimada child. A meaty hand grasped the boys chin, turning his head from side to side as the bright hazel eyes examined the boy's face. His grip was painful, and the man was too close for his comfort, the boy's wrists twisted and turned with all his might to loosen the bindings, but nothing happened.

"The little one shall do, take the eldest elsewhere for now. I plan to stake my claim." The man reached into his pocket and pilled a small syringe, the yellow liquid content already filling its encasing. Hanzo now tried to jump at the man as if he were a true caged wolf, knowing this man's intentions by his father's hidden records of his former associate. "If you don't play nice, he dies tonight like the others." The man in black simply picked up the youngest boy and tucked his bound body under his arm. "Take the eldest to another room and beat some discipline into him, this one is mine." Their subordinates simply moved like lightning as Hanzo was scooped up and taken away.

"Hanzo!" Genji screamed over and over, there was another prick on his neck, jammed hard onto his tender side as the burning liquid entered his system. From there, the pain and torture began and continued for several months. Genji was kept like a personal pet, his body bruised and violated over and over, fighting back only caused him more pain. The youngest dragon lost what respect he had for himself as nightly he was taken; the limited times he was permitted to see his brother Hanzo was a godsend. His elder brother trying to comfort Genji, only to give space when Genji would jump at the touch and sob to himself. Hanzo sobbed as well, the whip marks on his back and bruised arms and legs show he had not had it easy, but he sobbed for what they've been doing to his brother. The last line of family he knows and swore to protect, he couldn't protect against such a devious foe. He felt shame and dishonor on his slain family, when they would separate the two, Genji clammed up knowing what would come next, and Hanzo never stopped fighting. Every time.

One night, Genji once again rocked himself in the corner, months after the whole ordeal and months after their nightly tortures, another explosion rocked the Shimada household. Genji simple took to himself, lightly covered in a thin sheet from tonight's violation, his body bled and pulsed with pain. Gunshots echoed once more, memories of before coming back to haunt his vision.

"Genji? Genji!" Hanzo shouted as he opened the sliding door to their parent's old room where the youngest sibling had been held captive. Hanzo dragged his bow onto the ground, bruised and battered, but still alive. The youngest turned to his eldest, trying to focus the night's environment until he saw his brother. Hanzo's once shinny raven hair now dulled and dried, his skin showing every bruise and scrape he had been given. The elder sibling extending his hand, knowing his brother would flinch, but it needed to be done. "Genji, the home is under attack again…we have to leave brother." It took a moment for the younger Shimada to register, he simply picked himself up and covered himself the best he could before taking his brothers hand and fleeing with him. Once again, the house was in chaos, men dying left and right, but this time there was something different, it was as if this was meant to happen. Once again, the boys were spotted when they made their way to the courtyard of Hanamura at their sand temple where the bell shrine resided. Bullets soared through the air to target the two, but they were too short and knew better than to simply run in a straight line. The tall gate that lead to a mini shopping area of town was boarded off on the other side. Preventing their escape. Hanzo turned and shoved his brother behind his body, ready to strike their followers as he drew his bow. Once again, men in black suits turned the corner, armed and ready for fire. Hanzo launched an arrow, nailing one in the eye. Another was hit in the throat, before he could draw once more, a bullet pierced his shoulder causing Hanzo to drop his arrow and kneel, clutching his wound. Genji tore a piece of his sheeted cover and pressed it onto his brothers bleeding wound, causing Hanzo to yell in pain. The man too aim once more at the children, until a massive 'thud' sound slammed in front of the children. The man in the suit stepped back but fired his rounds, each bullet deflecting as the debris smoke cleared and a radiant blue shield projected firmly. A large man in shiny silver armor was crouching in front of the two dragons, his helmet turned to meet their shocked gaze.

"Stay behind me!" His booming voice vibrated their cores as their attacker began to reload his weapon. Before firing off another set, a single bullet pierced his skull and sent the man to the ground. On the rooftop of the bell temple, A woman in blue military garb with raven hair looked down her scope at the scene. She smiled as she began to advance once more to give her friends cover. The massive titan of a man dismissed his blue shield and turned to the children. "Hanzo and Genji Shimada of the Shimada Clan? Is that you two?" He asked. Hanzo growled as he brothers Genji cowered slightly behind his elder sibling, but keeping one eye on the armored tank of a man.

"What is it that you want with us?" Hanzo growled.

"I am Reinhardt, I'm here to take you away from all of this. You'll be coming with me to Overwatch where you'll be protected. We must move quickly children." The armored tank swiftly scooped the two, trying his hardest to watch for their wounds and failing miserably, but his mission needed to be evacuated. Reinhardt started to make his way back to their extraction point, covering the two smaller children in his grasp as more bullets were fired, bouncing off his armor. Opposite of the bullet barrage, a small turret began firing at the enemy forces, taking them out in one smooth motion. "Ah, Torbjorn! You have my thank my friend!" Reinhardt boomed with laughter as he made it to the extraction point where a transport ship awaited him. A very large bodied Gorilla wearing what seemed to be a space suit and glasses turned to aim his rifle at the moving shadow. The same for the large body building, pink haired woman that accompanied him, both lowered their weapons as they saw the shine in Reinhardt's armor.

"How are the children?" The woman asked in her thick Russian accent. Reinhardt presented the two to them, the woman instantly dropped her own heavy weapon to the side and picked up the smallest of the two dragons. Noticing their wounds, she frowned with a growl. "Taking over should not have brought this!" The gorilla adjusted his glasses and peered down at the eldest Shimada who tried his best to remain conscious.

"We'll take them to Gibralta immediately. Load them up Zarya!"

"Da Winston!" The woman replied.

"I'll stay and cover the others. Best of luck my friends!" Reinhardt grabbed his hammer and turned to make his way back to battle with a mighty laugh once more.

Mercy was sitting at the dining room table holding onto Jack's bleeding hand, wrapping it after washing and applying medical cream. Their emotions ran high after hearing the recounting of the rescue operation that took place months ago; Jack broke his coffee mug in his hand after hearing what the boys went through. The boys were brought back to Gibralta to receive medical treatment, and tend to their struggles with becoming orphans and overcoming the ordeal done unto them both. Hanzo was lashed and beaten to be made "stronger", and Genji, they took all of his innocence and safety away. Once the adrenalin finally settled, he only wanted Hanzo around him, only letting the doctors do their work if Hanzo was in the room as well. Both spent time healing, but their emotional and mental scars were set in stone. Now learning that the boys were on the bounty list, and that Overwatch interfered with crime boss matters, the boys would not be safe for long in Gibralta if their enemies caught wind of their current location. It was suggested that they stay with Angela and Jack, until they could return to their family home, but the thought of returning would seem fruitless now.

"You see, even the youngest is still getting over all the narcotics they pumped into him to make him…submit to their will. They used this news to torture Hanzo into obeying and maintaining the property, only to beat him senseless later in the evenings. He has confessed all his father's dealings, and we can confirm he's telling the truth. He has no reason to lie at this point. The two months they were at Gibralta, they were nothing but the talk of the base, how they survived all of that and still stay close to one another." Ana had grabbed another beer after Jack injured his hand, she looked at her sleeping daughter reclining on Reinhardt's chest and frowned.

"Those two will grow strong together, and I suggested you two because you've already done fine with the other's the past 5 years. I'm sorry this is sudden my friends, but we had to wait until they were cleared by the mental doctors." Reinhardt inserted his explanation.

"No, that's quite all right. They will be protected here, no matter what." Angela said with a stern look, Jack only nodded as he squeezed his injured hand to hold his wife's. Those two will have all the protection in the world and then some, anyone who would date come after them would regret the mere thought itself. Around the corner of the living room, Jesse, and D. Va were both eavesdropping since the story began, they heard it all. D. Va clasped her hands over her mouth as tears fell past. Jesse's eyes watered more than he wanted, he was thankful that his hat fell to his eyes this time, seeing his sister close behind, he lightly cupped her chin to have her look up. He hated seeing his family members cry, reaching into his pocket, Jesse brought out a bandana and wiped her face for her.

"Come on Hana, let's get out of here before they hear us." Jesse whispered, the two children tip-toed as carefully as they could past the living room furniture and up to their rooms.


	4. Sweet Nothings and Comfort Food

Authors Note:

Hello readers and thank you for coming to view the most recent chapter of this story. I'm enjoying the time and creativity flowing to make these chapters, and I'm enjoying the reviews and suggestions that have been posted so far. I wish the reviewers (at least ones who have) had usernames so I could message them personally for such awesome praise. This will probably be the last chapter for the week since I have a busy weekend, so I'll try to put as much into it as I can for you to enjoy! Happy Reading 😊

Chapter 4:

Sweet Nothings and Comfort Food

After discussing more with Reinhardt and Ana about the possible scenarios that could happen, both the Egyptian sniper and German tank decided to make their leave, taking Fareeha with them to a local motel. Jack had offered space, as per usual to his Overwatch family, sadly they declined this time. It drew closer towards sunset, roughly 6pm as the sun began to sink in the horizon. The mood between the Morrison house heads turned from joyous to solemn once their friends have left. The children stayed in their rooms, keeping quiet as asked expected from their adoptive parents. Angela decided to get ready for her shift early, showering and collecting her thoughts of today's events. She didn't want to leave the two newly welcomed children so soon, however, she was needed in Dorado immediately to tend to soldiers injured during a recent skirmish. The job didn't stay on her mind as much as it usual, so much was going on in such a short time, it was almost too heavy to overcome. However, she was a veteran soldier and a strong mother at heart, she would weather this. The bathroom now clouded with hot steam from her shower made it almost impossible to see within a few inches, a warm bath before a shift always relaxed the field medic. The door opened slowly, Jack stepping in, squinting his eyes at the sudden rush of air that assaulted his figure. Stepping lightly, Jack made his way towards the glass standing shower where his wife lounged under the spray of hot water. Angela turned slightly, making out his figure in the steam cloud.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, moving her wet hair off her shoulder. Jack merely smiled at her silhouette before nodding.

"Everything is fine, dinner is slowly simmering on the stove. I made rice and beef stew, I would have made more but we kind of got caught up with…well, you know." Jack sighed; stripping off his shirt slowly as he spoke. Angela nodded before turning towards the wall once more, hearing Jack's clothing drop to the floor as the sound echoed in the confined space. The glass door opened quickly and shut just as fast, a larger body coming close to wrap thick arms around Angela's waist.

"It's going to be alright, we've had worse time in and off the field of combat. We've always bounced back from something, you remember those days without the kid's, right? It was just work and go home, nothing exciting to be had, and nothing worth wild to go home to." Jack fit his head in the crook of Angela's neck, sighing himself as the hot water began to soak his frame as well.

"Hmm, those days where you only spoke to me when on missions, or spying on me from afar? * _Chuckles_ * Yes, I do remember Jack, it was as stressful back then as it is now. But I know, we can get through this hurdle…together." Angela turned to face her husband, placing her small hands on his broad chest as they soaked in their shower, sealing their comfort with a kiss as the steam continued to fill the room with a thicker shroud. Their bodies moved as one, getting comfortable for a quick moment of passion as Jack pressed himself into his wife who held on as she was lifted, wrapper her legs around his wet slicked waist.

"Jack…" Angela gasped as their bodies collided with love and desire. Down the hallway on the other side of the house, the children stayed in their separate rooms for most of the evening. Lucio simply sat at his computer desk drawing, his feet moving to the beat of the music he was listening to on his headphones around his neck. It was loud enough for him to hear with no issue. There was a soft knock on his door almost went unnoticed, thankfully it was made when the music was changing on Lucio's headphones. The boy instantly popped his head up from his drawing, his dreads bouncing in their confined pony hair as he turned towards the door.

"Come on in, it's unlocked." Lucio stated as he turned the music volume down, instantly the door opened and the other children came in one by one. Lena was the last to enter as she closed the door softly, D. Va instantly plopped down on Lucio's bed, handheld device in her hand closed, but she carried it around as if it were a clutch. Lena soon joining her as she laid on her stomach, Jesse simply stood and looked around. He could never understand how Lucio kept his room almost spotless, Jesse had to clean his almost twice a week, clothes and random articles of interest scattered about all the time. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Dinner is ready." Hana spoke; kicking her feet back and forth in the air, enjoying her own tempo. "Also, it's been a couple hours, I wonder if the new boys are alright." After eavesdropping on the conversation earlier with Jesse, she was worried. She may not have understood all of what they were speaking about, and when Hana asked Jesse to explain, he was in the same boat.

"We were thinking we could have supper in their room, 'ya know, make those two feel mighty welcomed. We only had a short time to introduce ourselves." Jesse spoke, adjusting his hat as per usual, Lucio nodded and gave a smile.

"Well, looks like we were all thinking the same thing. I was drawing a picture and hoping they would like to add it to their room as their first gift. I dunno, I was working on some new designs as well. Look…" All the others quickly huddled around and were instantly in awe and at a loss of words at the photo. Two blue dragons and a single green one, wrapped around one another as if they were sleeping, surrounded by clouds as they floated on a mounted top peak. The vibrant color, the skilled detail of the bodies and scales, everything seemed to just flow together with little to no effort. Hana bounced up and down in excitement.

"That looks so cool Lucio, do one for me next! Please!" She begged, trying to bat puppy dog eyes, Lucio merely smirked and nodded.

"For sure D. Va. It's dried, maybe we could give it to them now." Everyone nodded, knowing they still had time before dinner, all the children made their way out the room and to the hallway for their destination. Lucio was the last to make it to the steps, pausing for a moment as he heard some echoing coming from the hallway that lead to Jack and Angela's room. He's heard the noises before, however, he's always shrugged it off. As he would do this day, making his way down and already smelling the delicious meal Jack prepared. All the children pattered their way towards the twin's room, all four looking at one another to prepare for another meeting with their new siblings. It was Lena who broke the silence as her knuckles lightly padded on the cherry wood door. The silence was deafening as they waited for a reply, the smallest squeak from a living soul. There was some small shuffling before a voice responded.

"Please, come in." It was from the eldest brother Hanzo. Lena smiled happily as she instantly turned the door knob, opening the doorway as they four peered inside. Hanzo sat on his legs and knees, traditional Japanese style next to his brother's low bed. Genji was propped up on pillows to sit up some in his spot, blanket at his waist and warm hand towel on his forehead, his green bangs pushed to the side from the dampness. He was awake, noticing the other children stare from the doorway, it shocked the younger boy slightly as he brought his blanket to his face, half covering it as he kept his eyes focused on them. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at his brother's actions, turning his head to see the other children from the home he had met previously. The elder Shimada was expecting to see Angela or even Jack, he was slightly stunned to see anyone but those two. "Oh…I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Hanzo still felt like a deer in headlights for not being prepared for such a meeting.

"It's quite alright luv, we wanted to check on you two and see if everything was alright. We also brought you a gift for your room. If that's alright?" Lena flashed her award-winning smile, Hanzo thought for a moment as he looked at his brother, who was more curious than scared. With a sigh, he nodded.

"Yes, that is acceptable, thank you. Genji, these are the other…house mates that stay here. You didn't meet them earlier because you were sleeping. They stay on the second floor from what I've been told." Hanzo did his best to explain, slightly out of breath and recovering from his shock, the other children piled into the room as Lena closed the door. Each sat around the bed, Hanzo shifting over some to give room. "This is my little brother, Genji Shimada. I know you've been introduced before, but now that he's awake…well…" Hanzo trailed off, lost in his own thoughts. It was D. Va who interjected this time.

"It's alright, we know you were feeling a bit sick. My Name is Hana, but I like D. Va because it sounds cooler." The Korean smiled with a small wave of her hand, she introduced the others one by one, each extending their formal greeting with smiles. After each greeting, Genji would give a slight head nod, slowly lowering his blanket back to his lap, feeling slightly more comfortable now that he knew these stranger's names and knowing they were staying in the same house. He enjoyed their energy and spirits, all different but it all seemed genuine. Once everyone was introduced, Lucio presented his drawing to Hanzo.

"This is for your room, I thought you two might like to hang it somewhere if you like it." Hanzo held onto the paper and peered, his eyes growing huge as he gave a soft smile, showing the photo to Genji who smiled brightly for the first time that day.

"You drew that? It's beautiful!" Genji spoke softly before coughing slightly, never the less, he was impressed by the artwork. "My favorite color is green, like my hair."

"I'm glad you like it, I like your hair. It looks so cool." Lucio replied, giving a thumb's up, making Genji slightly red aside from his already headed nose bridge from his sickness apparent on his face. Hanzo nodded and gave a slight bow to the group.

"You are most gracious for this gift. We both love it, it's reminds us of a tale we learned when growing up in Hanamura, our home in Japan. It was also about dragons."

"A tale? I love stories, especially western ones. Could you tell it to us partner? If…if 'yer ready to that is." Jesse took off his hat and held it in his hands, everyone seemed rather interested in hearing this tale of Hanzo's. The elder Shimada looked at Genji for a moment, seeing him smile as he shifted in his spot.

"I…I do not see why not." Hanzo smirked; he told the story of two dragons and two brothers, now the painting seems fitting as each of the kids were listening intently, Hana even turned off her handheld device to listen to the story, and that was her pride and joy. Lena rocked on her bottom, clutching her legs. During the tale, Jack and Angela peeked into the room, sighing quite loudly that their bundles were all together and not outside. Angela shoved her elbow into Jack's stomach, making the man huff slightly.

"Next time you wanna have alone time, check on the kids first!" She hissed, slightly annoyed but happy the others were getting to know one another. The two adults prepared their children's meal swiftly as Angela had to make herself out for her mission assignment. She packed her dinner to go and gave Jack a quick kiss before leaving. Jack re-entered the Shimada room to see them group chatting about the tale and its symbolism, opening the door, he knocked lightly as they all turned. Hanzo and Genji instantly offering a welcoming bow as they saw their new elder.

"Dinner is ready gang, Hanzo, would you like to eat here while I help Genji with his food?" Jack began to remove his favorite apron.

"Hey Jack-Jack, why don't we all eat here for their first night? They tell the best stories, I think that's the best one I've ever heard so far!" Jesse beamed, the comment making Hanzo blush slightly, a smile cracking on his face. Genji relaxed comfortably, but felt his energy leave him slightly. He was hungry though, and tried his best to stay awake. Jack smiled as the others nodded as well, even Hanzo looked up to him with pleading eyes asking for permission. The veteran soldier merely nodded as he prepared their meals and brought them one by one. The five children ate contently at the table in the center of the room, Jack propped up Genji and fed him small bite fills of is food, the youngest Shimada held his drink with what remaining strength he had left. Hanzo would eat with his chop sticks, just like Hana, but peer over to his brother every so often, eyes hardening just in case anything were to transpire. Though he appreciated the hospitality given to them, he would always be wary for his brother. Once Genji had finished, Jack prepared his medicine to deliver, taking a needle, he inserted the tip to Genji's already I.V line prepared by Angela.

"This will help you get better, it's from the base where you were at before coming here. You have two more dosages to go through before you can go run around. It'll also help you sleep easy tonight." Jack explained as he made eye contact with the young boy, Genji said nothing as he nodded slowly, bringing a frown to Jack's face. A child so young shouldn't be so frozen, but after everything he went through, he understood. Once Jack finished administering the medicine, he patted Genji on his head lightly. "Alright gang, time for bed." Everyone picked up their dishes and said their goodbye's as they left the room. Hanzo bowed to each as they left, Jack taking his dirty dishes as the eldest prepared for his slumber. Soon after, all the kids were safe in their own rooms, Jack stood in the hallways watching their door lights go off one by one, giving him the internal signal to start his shift. Already dressed in his battle clothes, Jack slipped on his blue and white jacket and placed his face helmet on. The red light of his mask coming to life as the helmet tightened to his face, and the screen came to life inside to scan the area. "Tactical visor activated." Jack's voice echoes through the mouth piece, Soldier 76 was ready for his patrol in his own house, letting his rifle point to the floor as he gripped tightly around the handle. A small buzz sounded in his ear, followed by a voice.

"Torbjorn standing ready a mile away matey. I've got the east end secured Soldier 76. Good to have 'ye back." The dwarf sized Swedish man spoke into his mic as he combed his beard with his clawed hand, sitting in a dark tinted van miles away. Jack smirked and grunted slightly. Another voice spoke on the radio.

"Good evening to you both. Zenyatta reporting for scouting duty." The floating Omnic monk hovered over a rooftop on the west end, meditating as his orbs floated and bounced around freely on their own whim. Though he did not enjoy combat, he was called upon by Winston and reluctantly agreed to help after being filled on the matter at hand.

"Keep a low profile you two, it's probably too soon to expect anything from the boy's pursuers, however, I want an update every hour on the hour. Understood?" Soldier 76 made his way down the flight of steps, hearing both Torbjorn and Zenyatta give confirmation. Soldier turned off his com link as he began walking in circles around his home to start his shift.


	5. Sunrise, Sunset

Chapter 5:

Sunrise, Sunset

A small beeping shook Jack awake. Having taking his small break from night patrol on his couch, Torbjorn parked his van in the front of the Morrison's house to relieve his friend. Though Soldier 76 was a veteran in combat and night operations, his age was catching up with the man as the solider struggled to wake up to continue his duties. The time was nearly three-thirty in the morning, the morning dew nestled gently onto the trees and grass outside, along with any other material it could condensate on. Soldier 76 finally swung his boots off the couch, groaning through his head piece as he rubbed the back of his neck to work out the knots and kinks that plagued his form. As if on cue, there was another ringing in his earpiece, his visor showed a photo of Angela popping up, prompting a smile on the man's face as he answered the call.

"God Morgen Jack, I hope I didn't wake you." Her voice could calm the most violent of rages the soldier could ever have in mere seconds. Jack yawned softly as he stood from the couch, grabbing hold of his rifle in his hand once more.

"No no, my alarm went off right before you called. I swear, you have telekinesis on my sleeping schedule, or you're just lucky every time." Jack grunted in reply, walking around his usual stomping grounds, deciding to go upstairs this time to start his path of supervision. Making it to the top step, his red visor illuminated the dark hallways for easy viewing as the veteran made sure all corners and doors were closed as he had left them before taking his break.

"You'll never know." Angela replied with a slight grunt of pleasure, Jack could feel her smiling on the other end. "I wanted to give you an update, I'm going to be here for a bit longer than I had hoped. What we originally thought was another Omnic attack turned out to be Talon in full force. Gabriel and Zarya took the point, even taking Bastion with them for suppressing fire. It's still a mess out here Jack, I'm sorry this won't be a simple in-and-out scenario that I had hoped for. How is everything at home?" As Angela spoke, Jack poked his head into the rooms of his children upstairs, Lucio tucked in his bed as usual. His headphones around his neck playing soft thumbing beats. D. Va the same with her hand held still flashing by her side plugged into the wall charger. Lena had her model airplanes scattered on the floor from what Jack saw, she must have been playing before passing out. He was surprised she made it to her bed, but once his little energizer bunny was out, she was out. Jesse simply said on his side, his old western books fell to the ground from his exhaustion. Jack made sure to pick them up and place them on the boy's night stand before settling Jesse's blanket on top of him and leaving.

"So far so good, the first night was quiet. I couldn't be any more thankful for that, honestly, I didn't realize how much time I've been away from the field that I'm so exhausted this early." Jack made his way downstairs slowly, stopping at the bottom step when he heard some movement from around the corner. It was faint, but enough to set the soldier on high alert as he grunted, gripping his rifle with both hands at the ready as he slowly crept towards the kitchen. Angela seemed to notice the slight noise her husband made as she began to speak softly now.

"Jack? What's going on?" The medic gripped the phone harder, pushing the receiver into her ear harder to listen to anything amiss. But there was no prompt answer. Solider 76 armed his rifle as he scanned the kitchen, nothing seemed to be out of place or out of the ordinary. But then, the same sound continued as he peered down the hallway, slightly louder than a whisper. The Shimada's room door was slightly cracked. "Jack…?" Mercy whispered once more.

"I'll call you back Mercy." He responded, using her operative name, she knew something was about to happen. The line went dead shortly after. All she could do now is wait for his call back. Soldier 76moved swiftly, stepping lightly on the hell of his boots as he swiftly stood in front of the boy's room, pushing sternly, but feeling some slight resistance and hearing a soft thud on the ground. Entering the room completely, rifle locked and loaded, Soldier pointed it at the ground before stopping. The youngest Shimada sibling Genji laid on his bottom, rubbing his forehead lightly as he hissed in slight annoyance. The boy looked up to see the barrel of Soldier's gun pointing directly at him, and a man he's never seen before with a face of red. Genji froze completely, as did Soldier 76 when it dawned on him what was happening. Sighing deeply, the veteran lowered his gun and knelt on the ground. "Genji, are you o.k?" His muffled voice echoed in the room, he had forgotten Hanzo was sleeping in his bed on the other side, but when Soldier looked towards that direction, there was an empty bed. Soldier blinked several times before scanning the room, only to have a vase tossed at his head, shattering upon impact. From his twelve o'clock position. The sudden attack caught the veteran soldier off guard, as several books came flying afterwards, hitting Soldier in various parts of his body.

"Get away from my brother!" Hanzo shouted, leaping from his blanket bed at the side of Genji's bed to grab the back of his brothers sweat soaked shirt to pull him behind the elder brother. Genji held onto his brother's sides for dear life as he tried to catch his breath, still woozy from the medication he was given that evening. Soldier 76 shook his head as he reached for the lights, flicking it on quickly to blind the two brothers. It worked for a moment, giving Soldier 76 enough time to stand and shake his head, letting whatever glass shards from the vase fall onto the floor. Once the brothers looked at Soldier once more, they could see his black leather pants, blue and white jacket with his large rifle in his hands. His red face helmet still lit, but not blinding this time. Both brothers froze before yelling loudly at the stranger who entered their room. Then it dawned onto Jack, they've never seen him in his uniform, and they probably don't know he and Angela are also party of Overwatch. Quickly, the veteran knelt in front of them, placing his rifle at his side and quickly removing his helmet. The man could see Hanzo was ready to kill if necessary; and from his previous reports gathered at Gibralta, he wouldn't hesitate to do so again. As soon as Soldier removed his face helmet to reveal his true face, the two twins stopped their howls and stared with shock. "Mr. Morrison...?" Hanzo was speechless, Genji still hid behind his brother.

"Hey guys, it's me. I didn't mean to alarm you, I was just patrolling the house and making sure everything was ok. I saw the door opened and wanted to check if everything was alright." Jack stopped as he saw the small red area bloom on Genji's forehead. "I'm sorry Genji, I didn't know you were behind the door when I entered."

"Why are you wearing that outfit?" Genji finally spoke up, having more strength in his voice now than when he arrived earlier today. Hopefully, a good sign he was taking to his medications without any problems.

"Well, I use to be part of Overwatch myself, Angela is currently working with them right now. That's how we know a lot of people like Ana, Reinhardt, and some others you may have seen at the base they took you to. I…I thought someone would have at least mentioned that to you before they brought you here. No?" Both Hanzo and Genji shook their heads violently to answer, clearly, they didn't need to hide their feelings of being caught off guard. Jack signed, slightly feeling sheepish as he stood up slowly, raising his arms at his side in a show of surrender. "I'm sorry for causing such a fuse for you two, I know it was a long day but I didn't mean for this to be even longer and harder. But, what are you two doing up this early anyways?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I woke when I saw a red-eyed cyclops pointing a weapon at my brother." Hanzo swiftly said, holding back no anger or remorse of his actions. But, the statement alone made the elder brother look back to his sibling with a question of their own. Genji, what were you doing up anyways?" Both pair of eyes landed on the younger boy, his flush deeply apparently as he looked down at the floor shyly.

"I needed to use the bathroom brother, and I didn't want to disturb you. It was right across the hall, I didn't think it was going to be a large task. I couldn't pull the door open all the way though, I'm still not strong enough yet." Genji admitted. Jack assumed the medication still made the smaller boy lethargic and loopy. The veteran could understand that completely. "I still need to go Hanzo, really bad." The boy was nearly sniffling at his words, embarrassed by his own admission. Hanzo held onto his brother's hand and brought him close to his side.

"Hanzo, go ahead and take your brother to the bathroom, I'll clean up the mess here." Jack swiftly stated.

"I caused this mess, I will clean it up. Please excuse my misunderstanding Jack, I did not know." Hanzo quickly bowed for forgiveness.

"There's no need to apologize, I think we all got startled, go on and take Genji." Jack used his boots to scoop some of the bigger pieces of the glass vase away from the doorway the best he could. "Just be careful, I'll grab a broom and get this cleaned up right away." Hanzo nodded, letting Genji climb on his back as they both made their way to the bathroom across the hall. Jack did as he said, grabbing the broom from the kitchen and making quick haste to clean the floor. He could feel the side of his head form a small bump already, the veteran could only be thankful it wasn't worse than that. His cleaning only took mere moments, once finished Jack surveyed the room. Hanzo must have crept over to the side of Genji's bed at night to be close to his brother, stay with him until they both fell asleep. It was a touching thought, but it also reminded the soldier to tell Angela not to buy glass items for the rooms next time. They hurt like hell. Speaking of which, Jack made a phone call back to his wife who answered the line on the first ring. Having explained what recently happened, Angela simply sighed in relief at the news.

"You would have thought they were warned ahead of time, but maybe they're not in the loop about the bounty that's on their head." Angela commented.

"That's my guess on the whole thing, which is smart all the same. I would have at least liked them to know about us prior, but maybe it would have been too much to introduce them to from the very start my angel. Well, at least they know now." Jack scoffed with laughter, hearing the toilet flush, he knew they were finishing their business. "I have to go, be careful out there Mercy. I love you."

"I love you too Jack. Take care of our kids." With that, the line went dead once more. Hanzo returned to his room once again with Genji on his back, both boys looked worse for wear, they indeed needed their rest. Jack looked down at his watch and noticed it was roughly four-thirty in the morning, normally the man would be awake in a half hour to prepare for his day like any other day. Hanzo helped his brother back to bed, placing a harm wash cloth on Genji's forehead as the youngest brother passed out once the cloth hit his skin.

"You take excellent care of your brother Hanzo, I'm very happy to see that." Jack stated. Hanzo simply nodded as he tucked his brother neatly with the blankets provided.

"He's the only family I have left, I failed him once already. I do not plan to fail again." There was hurt in his words, deep hurt that he knew were to be true. Jack caught on quickly, but said nothing. As Hanzo made it towards his blanket spot, Jack's hand rested on his shoulder to halt the teenager.

"You didn't fail him Hanzo, you did all that you could. I know that, he knows that, don't blame yourself for the damage others did." Jack spoke plainly, but with a slight hint of tenderness. Once again, Hanzo merely nodded, wishing to believe those words, but as the eldest member…well, remaining eldest member of his clan, he knew the pressures of overseeing a free-spirited soul like his brothers. It would be no easy task. "Plus, you two aren't alone, you're part of this family. Now and forever. It will take time to get used to, but you don't have to fight your battles alone anymore. You have my word on that little dragon." Jack flashed a smile, even though he couldn't see Hanzo's face, a small one dances on his lips before he nodded and settled himself down once more. "Breakfast is always served at eight-ish, I'll come by and let you both know when it's time to get up." Jack stated, picking up his rifle and turning off the lights once more. The veteran closed the door softly as he made his way to the kitchen to make a call, placing his face helmet on once more as he connected the line.

"Soldier 76, how may I be of assistance? I hope all well on your patrol." The robotic monk, Zenyatta spoke on the other end.

"A little scare, but nothing life threatening. Zenyatta, can you do me a favor and stop by tomorrow for breakfast? I'd like for you to meet with the new boys and speak with them a little." Jack spoke as he punched in a code on the wall keypad, instantly the island of the kitchen lifted up to show his hidden armament storage. Placing his rifle in its selected holding spot, along with his grenades and other weaponry items.

"Of course, is there anything in particular you wish for me to speak with them about?" The omic pondered.

"Even though they were cleared at Gibralta, I think they could use some more council and guidance. Of the more, spiritual and "zen" side of things, if you understand what I mean." Jack punched his access code once more, letting the island storage unit fall to its original place.

"I understand, I shall see you after my shift is completed." The line went dead once again, the veteran looked at his clock once more, five o'clock on the dot. The sun began to rise once more in the horizon, right on time as always. Jack decided to get a quick shower before beginning his daily routine over again. The days just seem to roll into the next with this new schedule. Thinking back though on the tough missions he's had to go on with little to no sleep, food, or shelter, this was literally a cake walk for the veteran soldier. Retirement may not be the easiest as others have proclaimed, but, at least the man still had something to fight for without letting his skills become rusty with time. If he ever did feel like he was slipping, he knew Ana or even the others of his unit, especially Gabriel, would whip the man back to shape in no time flat. Jack made it to his room quietly, stripping his uniform and lazily tossing the leather garments onto his empty bed where Angela would usually reside. He missed her warmth and comfort, and she was only gone for an evening. Jack's shower was quick and to the point, having served in the military for many years, he was used to speedy showers to get clean and get out. It was no different when he served in Overwatch. Finished in minutes, Jack exited the shower and dried himself, putting on a simple white tee shirt and sweat pants to start making breakfast. However, there were noised once again coming from downstairs, it triggered his Soldier 76 senses as the man silently rushed on hushed feet to crouch behind the corner and peer into his cooking domain. What he saw astonished the man beyond words. Both Hanzo and Genji were taking out ingredients to make breakfast. So far they had the eggs, fruits and bread out of their respective storage places. Jack stood and entered the kitchen looking puzzled, both boys looked back with small sheepish smiles, as if they had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"So, what's going on here?" Jack smirked, crossing his arms over his chest to mockingly scold them.

"We could not get back to sleep, well, I could not. Genji also wanted to assist me in preparing breakfast, to show our gratitude." Hanzo answered, though Genji was still flushed in his face and tired, he really wanted to get out of bed and explore more. Jack shook his head with a light chuckle, going over to pick up Genji and place him upon Jack's shoulders. The boy was thankful for a small rest. "I'm sorry if we are breaking any rules, I was not informed there were any for assisting with the household duties."

"There are rules, yes, but nothing about helping me cook. Except for you Genji, no hot stoves or fire for you until you learn to use them properly in this kitchen young man." Jack bounced on his toes lightly, causing the two to jumble somewhat. The smaller boy held onto Jack's head with light giggles. "What's on the menu for this morning's grub Hanzo?"

"I'm use to preparing omelets, fish, rice, miso soup and toast. However, I do not believe we have all those ingredients." The elder brother looked around just to double check. "So, I'm improvising." Jack nodded and made mental notes to get those ingredients in bulk next time they go out for groceries.

"Well, we don't have those ingredients yet. But, if you'd like, I could show you how to make other things we usually eat in the mornings that are similar. When I go out next, I'll grab some of the food you need to make and we can do it together too. Doesn't that sound like a deal?" Jack could feel Genji nod furiously at his brother, smiling as he kicked his feel in excitement. Hanzo smiled and nodded as well. "Sounds like a plan, looks like I have helpers now in the morning. I'll need to get you two aprons as well. Jack smiled as he placed his apron on with Genji still on his shoulders and began showing them where all the pots and pans were, spices, and utensils for the cookery. Maybe a switch in routine was something good for everyone. The trio worked together as the sun rose more visible now as they lost track of time, simple working in harmony to calm their nerves and ease their minds.


	6. Take A Chance On Me

Authors Note:

Apologies readers, please forgive the very late update! Work this week has been kicking me left and right, but finally completed a large project so now have some downtime to reflect and give you another chapter and then some. Thank you to those who've waited patiently, and for new readers, I hope you're enjoying the journey of this story so far. Happy Reading!

Chapter 6: Take a Chance On Me

As the morning dawned closer, Jack and the Shimada brothers completed the morning regular feast. Their smorgasbord laid out on the dining table; steaming and using their natural aromas to coax the whole kitchen and linger through the vents of the house and expand their reach. While the brothers washed themselves, Jack went to summon the rest of the kids as his schedule consisted of every morning. One by one, they prepared themselves for another feast as 8 o'clock rolled around. Each little angel sat at their specific spot, assisting with portions, and placing the settings on their appropriate spots. Two new seats were added for Hanzo and Genji, which the boys took next to one another towards the end of the elongated table. Jack sat at the head of the table as usual, the other side left empty as Angela as she was still working in the field with the other Overwatch agents. The elder veteran took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee as he starred around the dining table at his children. This morning was quite different with the two new additions to their fold. Lucio and Lena were actively talking to Hanzo from across the table, while gingerly eating their meal.

This morning, Hanzo was especially talkative, though formal with his words. Jack felt like he was primed to adulthood very early, despite the violent background they both came from as of recently. He has up straight in his chair, using his chopsticks with precise skill and technique. Just like Hana, speaking of whom, Jack noticed her eating with her pink chopsticks while playing her handheld with her free hand. It amazed the man that she had become so active to multi-task. Jesse left his cowboy hat on the top of his chair while he spoke to Genji across the table from him. The little boy was flushed as the face once again, but he seemed to be in better spirits thanks to the energy from their siblings in the house. Jack made sure to cut up Genji's food into bite sizes since he was the same age and size as Hana. It was a little comical to see the smallest dragon use his chopsticks on pieces of pancakes covered in syrup; but the child seemed to just power through the mechanics and still fed himself. With some assistance from Jack here and there, Genji could eat most his meal. A good sign to the elder man, he finally focused the conversations that were being exchanged at the table.

"…so, when we finish this grub, you and 'yer brother can join us outside for a good 'ole fashion kickball game." Jesse wiped his mouth with his bandana, something he's suddenly picked up recently from his old western books.

"Jesse, napkins kid." Jack scolded with a smirk, shaking his head as he used his own napkin to wipe syrup off Genji's lips. Hanzo started to collect the dirty dishes from the table as the others began to clean their own personal areas and begin their morning chores. Lena and Hana went to the sink to begin cleaning the dirty plates that Lucio brought over from the dining table. Jesse grabbed a soapy wrap to begin cleaning the counter tops and table, and anything else that looked like it needed a good wipe through. Hanzo simply stood in the kitchen, wondering how he could be of assistance. It almost looked like he was pained, the stare in his eyes trying to find a single chore to complete.

"Hanzo, why don't you open the windows up, it's going to be another bright sunny day. Let's make sure we can enjoy it with a bright house." Jack said cautiously, the life in Hanzo's eyes seemed to brighten up and soften some, a concern he would have to discuss with Angela when she returns. Small footsteps could be heard coming from the living room before echoing louder on the hardwood floor as he wife appeared in the doorway with her luggage and staff in hand.

"Already done Jack, I beat you to it once again." Angela smiled, seeing the shocked expression on her husband's face was all to surreal. Especially when she sneaks past his defenses, Jack sighed contently as he straightened his posture while picking up Genji in his arms, all the kids seemed to lighten up by her voice as they saw Angela making her way in. Lena and Hana instantly stopped their washing to rush and hug their surrogate mother. Angela patted both their heads lightly as they rushed back to the dishes, Lucio waved happily as Jesse tipped his hat towards his mother. "I'm sorry I didn't call ahead of time Jack, things had gotten a bit crazy…er towards the end." Angela spoke, moving to kiss both Jack and Genji on their cheeks, making the little boy blush. Angela knelt and placed a kiss on Hanzo's forehead, moving his bangs away from his face to see his skin brighten up immensely as the elder Shimada looked away bashfully. Jack knelt as well, letting Genji on his feet with a small head pat, the brother instantly went to his sibling's side smiling.

"Hanzo, if you and Genji are going to be playing outside, go and change into something light for the both of you." Jack stated, Hanzo nodded as he took Genji's hand and lead the two back to their room. Jack and Angela stood once more, the veteran embracing his wife in a firm hug as she returned his affection.

"You always get like this when I'm away." Angel smiled against Jack's chest, his natural musk comforting her as she relaxed in his embrace.

"You know me, I'm a big softy." Even Jack himself couldn't hold a serious face when he said those words, both he and Angela chuckled lightly, that is until he notices Angela hitch her breath in a sharp tone out of nowhere. "Angel…?" Jack looked down to see his wife squinting her eyes, holding on tighter to her husband before taking several deep breaths.

"Nothing to worry about, like any mission there are bound to be some setbacks." Angela looked up and into her husbands worried eyes. "Nothing that time can't heal since I did most of the healing as it is Jack. I'll be fine." Angela cupped her hand onto Jack's peach-fuzz covered cheek, she knew it wouldn't calm his worry but this was a small scrape she could live with. Ever since marrying and after the accident that landed her in the hospital for months, Jack has always been super protective of his wife. Even the smallest bruise would send the man into a full on "mother-hen" mode, worse than her own.

"Is it bad?" Jack pondered as he loosened his grip, trying to be gentle of her figure and wherever her injury was underneath her clothing.

"It won't leave a scar, just some bruising around the chest and back. I'll be fine Jack, but I could use some rest." Angela sighed tiredly, she was more exhausted than she realized. Even more so when she suddenly felt weightless as Jack scooped her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom upstairs, they both could use a good nap, together. The children made their way to the back yard for their activities, true to Jesse's word, they spent most of the time kicking the soccer ball back and forth between one another. Both Genji and Hanzo soon joined the group as they came out to the backyard in thin cotton s-shirts and large hakama pants. The group looked in amazement at their clothes.

"Wow, those are some neat dresses." Lucio whistled, the comment made Hanzo blush in embarrassment and Genji snickered behind his brother.

"These are not dresses, they're hakama pants from our home. They are an excellent attire to wear during the summer days." Hanzo explained, spreading his legs slightly to show the fabric splitting to two sides, the kids collectively "oh" as they saw what Hanzo was mentioning.

"I would like to know if they make a dress version though, I bet it would look so pretty." Hana commented before kicking the ball again towards Lucio.

"Come on you two, this ball isn't going to kick itself." Jesse shouted, Hanzo and Genji made their way to the group, Hanzo holding onto Genji's hand as they walked. The rest of the morning was just fun and games to the small group, Jack had awoken from his nap to give Angela free rein of their bed and to keep an eye on the children as well. There was a knock at the door that brought the veteran back from his deep thoughts as he went to answer. Opening the door, he could see Reinhardt and Ana, with little Fereeah in Ana's arms. Also, Zenyatta was floating behind the trip.

"Hey guys, what a surprise to see you here today. Welcome Zenyatta, please everyone, come in." Fereeah immediately hopped down onto the floor from her mother's arm and made her way to the back yard where she heard shouting from the others, more screams could be heard from Lena and Hana once they saw their friend. The three adults made their way inside, Reinhardt already crushing Jack with a mighty hug before taking a seat in the living room.

"We saw Zenyatta coming up the driveway when we pulled in, is everything all right?" Ana asked as she took a seat next to her husband. Jack simply nodded.

"Yeah, I called him here to speak with the kids today. I've noticed some slight things going on with the boys. They may have settled in quickly, but there is still some hesitation. Understandable considering their circumstances, however, I thought Zenyatta might be able to assist them with becoming fully immersed in the family." Jack looked at the Omnic member of Overwatch as he simply floated in his own spot on the other side of the coffee table. From there, the group explained everything that happened to the Shimada brothers before coming to live with Jack and Angela. From their original intel, to the invasion of the home, and so on. Zenyatta said nothing to the news; he simply took the information in and gathered what little subtle hints he could theorize from Jack's words of worry. It was a lot to process, but the even-tempered monk had many way to calm a scared or angered spirit, human or Omnic alike. Still, he could see the worry Jack produced in his words and body language. "…and that's we're were at currently. I thought of you first to speak with them whenever you could. Do you think your teachings could help the boys?" Jack looked at his comrade with almost pleasing eyes behind his hard exterior.

"There is nothing to worry over Soldier 76, you call upon my aid, and you will have it. The news is unsettling, but like many children of war of hardships, they too shall grow stronger through this ordeal. It seems like they're adjusted somewhat to the family, but as you've predicted, it may take longer to actually let others "in" to know their true selves." Zenyatta's orbs bounced around once more at their whim, ringing slightly like little chimes. During their talks, Ana had gone into the kitchen to make tea for the adults. Angela joined them an hour later, speaking with Ana in the kitchen as they brought back their brews. As time went by, the children came in from the back yard, sweaty and exhausted from the heat. Angela went to tend to them as Jack stood from his seat.

"Hanzo, Genji, would you two please join me in the living room?" Jack shouted, two sets of feet pattered to the living room, as the Shimada brothers made themselves known as they peered at Jack, the large man Reinhardt, and the new individual they had never seen before. Both their hair's stuck to their foreheads as they tried to wipe their own sweat from their brows. "Boys, this is Zenyatta, he's part of our Overwatch family as well. I've asked him to speak with you two privately, think of it as some personal lessons you two might like learning." Jack smiled as he looked between the boys and Zenyatta, he could see Hanzo look at the Omnic, almost as if he was scanning their ally personally. Genji seemed more alive and polite. Bowing his head slightly and waved with his little hand.

"Good afternoon little Shimada's. I'm here to speak with you two on enlightening you experience in a new environment, open your mind to let peace settle. It is not an experience to happen at once, but I believe you two would enjoy the journey. But, it is for you two to accept, if you wish it to be so." The monk made it plain and clear it would be their choice, he did not want to force anything onto them if they were not comfortable. Genji seemed to be excited by the idea, but Hanzo was hesitant and skeptical. "These sessions would be between the three of us only, no one else would have to know." That seemed to calm Hanzo down a little, he gave a slight nod to Zenyatta's words. Jack smiled slightly at their reluctance to accept the help.

"You two go ahead and shower up and get dressed, I'll have Zenyatta have lunch with you in your room." Jack stated, Genji finally spoke up.

"How can Mr. Zenyatta eat? I don't see a mouth…" The young boy tilted his head slightly, confused on the mechanics as he looked at the Omnic's head. Reinhardt gave a booming laugh as Jack blushed at the revelation, the Omnic gave a delighted chuckle.

"Already I can sense you are very aware of your surroundings little Genji, a good trait to have for such a young child." Zenyatta began to float towards the boys, then the adults noticed Hanzo instantly shove his brother behind himself. He didn't mean to do it out of disgust or spite, it was just his normal habit, the elder Shimada looked away on the ground, almost as if he were expecting to get a lashing. "Be not afraid Hanzo, this is a protective trait you should be proud of. You care for your kin, as you should. I'm sure Soldier 76 would do the same if you two were in danger."

"Without hesitating." Jack instantly spoke up, giving a wink to Hanzo who smirked slightly. The two excused themselves with bows as the brothers made their way to their bathroom to wash up. Reinhardt stood from the couch as the two boys vanished from sight.

"I'll be here my friend this evening for patrolling, armor and all. Oh, and little Fereeah will be spending the night this evening. She has been looking forward to this evening for quite some time." The German man stepped out the front door to grab their belongings, Jack followed behind to assist his friend as Zenyatta made his way to the kitchen to see the other children and extend his greetings. Angela grabbed hold of Jesse's cheek as she used a hot rag to clean his face, which the little southerner tried his hardest to release himself from her grasp. The other children laughed at the sight before vanishing to their own rooms. The Omnic could see the strong family dynamic between everyone, even between the adults. Though his time with Overwatch has been minimal, he always cherished the interactions they engaged in. It was a change of pace from the temple of Nepal, a little more hectic, but much more comforting all around. Angela, Ana and Zenyatta caught up on current events before Hanzo came back into the kitchen an hour later, dressed in clean clothes. His hair slick from the shower and hanging freely.

"Mr. Zenyatta, we are ready…if, if you are." Hanzo stood straight up. He felt strong, respectful, and overall necessary when addressing an adult, but his hands still shook at his sides. Even when balled up in a fist, Mercy stood as she followed Zenyatta down the hall while Ana decided to rejoin Jack and Reinhardt in the living room.

"Genji will need his medicine, I can accompany you two for now." Angela smiled.

"Please!" Hanzo answered surprisingly quick and with urgency, the two adults looked at one another before nodding. They didn't want to draw concern or correct the little Shimada for his sudden outburst. The three returned to their room to see Genji sitting at their table on his pillow. His orange scarf wrapped around comfortably around his neck as Angela smiled, she reached into the top drawer to get the dose needed for Genji's IV. The little boy visibly shook at the sight of the needle, Hanzo instantly going to his side and sitting next to his brother, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Alright children, let us begin." Zenyatta spoke to alleviate the tension in the room. Angela was swift and quick with administering the medicine, making it simple to stick his IV line and inject the fluids. She placed a kiss on top of his head when she had finished and stayed with the two boys while Zenyatta spoke. The two boys listened to the Omnic's wise words, everything seemed so simple the way he spoke, and yet it was enlightening to hear such kind words from a stranger. Angela slipped out of the room, feeling like Zenyatta needed to have a more private time with the children, thankfully they were concentrating on Zenyatta to notice her leaving. Lunch needed to be made for everyone, but Angela smiled as she left the room. It was a small step towards recovery. Recovery that she couldn't heal on the outside, but a friend could in the inside. All the boys had to do was give their friend a chance, and it looks like they had indeed.


	7. Time in a Bottle

Chapter 7

Time in a Bottle

For the majority day that remained, Zenyatta stayed in the Shimada room speaking with the two brothers. Their first session had gone better than the Omnic monk had hoped; both boys seemed to speak their minds on their troubles easily when they were both in the room, it comforted Zenyatta to know they could draw strength from one another. Still, there were small hesitations noticeable, when the two siblings got silent over certain topics, it was a marker for the monk to bring up on solo talks with the two when they were not together. Despite the small bumps in the road, Zenyatta would say that the interaction with the twin dragons went smoothly, more so than expected. Angela came in periodically through the open door to offer lunch and snacks to the two boys. Cordial as always, Zenyatta would enjoy the small chit chat with their field medic while the two smaller children would fill their bellies. Angela administered the last dose of medicine to Genji before slowly removing the IV line from his arm, only a small droplet came out which was quickly cleaned thanks to Angela's swift hands. Genji looked away, practically shaking until his brother sat close and let the younger sibling hide in his chest. Hanzo smiled slightly, knowing his brother was braver than he let on, but seeing his own blood gave him instant sickness.

"All done Genji, thank you for being so strong." A soft kiss was placed on Genji's fresh bandage as Angela ruffled his messy green hair. The boy simply smiled. "You can take the bandage off tonight at bath time, I don't think you'll bleed through it. If you feel sleepy, don't try to fight the medicine. It's there to help you get better so you won't be cooped up in this room all day, and I'm sure you're ready to stretch your legs a lot more than you have so far." Angela smiled when she saw Genji's eyes light up and a large smile made itself known on his face. Hanzo smiled as well, he knew his brother was the most active out of the two. Angela left the room taking the dirty items and plates, leaving the door open as she made her way to the kitchen. Reinhardt stood in the kitchen, peering out to the back yard through the sliding door glass, the kids were very active today as they all chased Jack around the back yard as he held onto their cherished soccer ball. Hana clung herself onto Jack's back as Fereeah and Lena glued themselves onto both of Jack's calf's; which left Jesse, Lucio, and now Satya chasing the larger veteran. Reinhardt simply laughed with great might seeing their comrade finally fell forward with all the children piling on his back.

"These kids are starting to know his tactics Angela. This is the fourth time they've taken him down." The German warrior took a swig of his brew as the lady of the household tossed away the dirty medical trash before placing the soiled dishes in the sink.

"Well, Jack does things routinely. Eventually, they would be wise to work together. Especially with Satya with them, she's very keen on patterns and strategy. So, it's not real surprising they've taken him down so many times." Angela snickered before clutching her side, sucking in her breath in pain from her injuries on the field. Before she could make a move, Reinhardt's large hands placed themselves on her shoulders, holding firmly as the larger man looked down at her body.

"Angela? What's giving you pain?" The larger man questioned with worry, taking a knee to try and meet her height, but still overshadowing Angela's frame.

"I think I pulled some stitches earlier, nothing to worry about Reinhardt. The pain is just an annoyance." Angela smiled in reply, still holding onto her side, rubbing her sores underneath her shirt.

"Still my lady, you should rest yourself. You've only come home recently, even the doctor needs to heal." There was no room for arguing, Angela knew her friend was right. Since returning home, she has done nothing but stay on her feet and try to put on a strong smile, but she too was in pain and needed to take a break. "Go rest up Mercy, things will be fine while you take some down time." Reinhardt rose to full standing once more, using his large hand to rest on Angela's upper back before giving a slight nudge, the woman smiled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Alright, I'll go. Let Jack know I'm just taking a breather please." Angela yawned carefully as she made her way out of sight and upstairs to her room. Reinhardt simply nodded silently as the field medic disappeared from his view. The field medic made it to her quarters and plopped softly down onto the mattress, slipping her shoes off as she slowly laid on her side. It didn't take more than second for the woman to pass out, she was more exhausted than she let the others know. The cool breeze from the ceiling fan comforted her form as the sun illuminated the rooms features, small echoes of her light breathing played in the air. Reinhardt made his presence known to the others as he opened the sliding glass door, grinning widely as he saw his former strike commander once again being toppled by the little monsters.

"Fereeah! Come give your father a hug before I leave." The boisterous man bellowed as he stood tall and proud, his daughter anxiously darting to her father as commanded. The German man swiftly scooped the young girl under her arms, launching her into the air with great strength and admiring her laughter. Slowly as she came down to the ground, he grabbed onto her once more, bringing her in for a tight hug and kisses onto her head. "Behave for Jack and enjoy your party of slumber with the other girls." Fereeah simply nodded before being placed on the ground once more. Ana popped her head from inside and summoned her husband for their departure, Fereeah looked past her father's figure and waved at her mother who returned the gesture with a smile. Reinhardt motioned his hand towards Jack, who rose to his feet dusting grass and dirt off his clothes. As the adults vanished into the house, the kids gathered around to sit on the grass, unwinding from their chore of taking down Jack numerous times. Jesse too his large hat in his hand, fanning himself the best he could.

"Who would have 'thunk Jack would have the strength of a bull?" Jesse fell flat on his back dramatically, placing his hat on his face for slight shade. Taking Jesse's cue, all the other children took a seat trying to recharge their strength. Lena and Hana began to jabber on with Satya about their sleepover this evening, excited that Satya would be joining the other girls for their slumber party. Fereeah finally joined the group as she sat and joined the conversation as well. Lucio simply kicked his soccer ball between his ankles, the headphones residing on his neck playing another tune he loved as he simply bobbed his head left and right. Jesse rolled his eyes in annoyance, though he was excited to see Satya and Fereeah, the thought of the boys being outnumbered by the girls upstairs would mean another night of loud video game playing and girl talk. The last couple of times this happened, Jesse didn't get to bed until four in the morning, and he loves his sleep time. "Lucio, what are we gonna do? These gals are gonna take over the house again." Jesse moaned in annoyance, rolling to his side on the grass to face his brother, seeing Lucio snickering lightly at his words.

"I don't think it'll be _that_ bad Jesse, you're just over exaggerating like usual." Lucio shook his head.

"You say that because you sleep with your music blasting usually. You're used to a lot of noise twenty-four seven, I'm the light sleeper that wakes up to a squeak on the floorboard." Jesse sat up in his spot, dusting himself off before standing and making his way to the kitchen doorway. He knew he was going to fight a losing battle with the girls, no matter what route he took. As the Teen made his way inside, he could see Reinhardt and Ana leave the house, leaving Jack and Zenyatta in the living room to speak with one another. Hanzo and Genji were there with them as well, just playing with one another while the elders talked amongst themselves. Jesse thought this would be a perfect time to do some planning for tonight since the brothers were out and about. The boy strolled into the living room nonchalantly as he gave a simple tip of his hat to the others. "Afternoon you two. S'bout time we saw you again."

"Hello to you Jesse." Hanzo gave a head nod towards his house mate, Genji waved excitedly at the southerner.

"Hi Jesse!" Genji smiled, Zenyatta waved as per usual, Jack lifting his coffee mug towards his child before the two continued their conversation.

"Hey there kiddo." Jesse waved back. "Are you two up for hanging out this evening? The girls are having a slumber party with Satya and Fereeah tonight, and I don't wanna be outnumbered tonight." Jesse thought he made his thoughts clear, but both the two Shimada brothers looked at one another bewildered, then back to Jesse with eye for some clarification. Jesse raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head up to look at the two clearly. "Errr…something the matter?" Hanzo cleared his throat before speaking.

"I'm sorry Jesse, but we've never heard the term 'slumber party' before, what does it mean?" If the question would have been asked by anyone else, Jesse would have already burst in laughter. But knowing these two were new to their family, and might not know what a slumber party is. Jesse adjusted his hat with a proud smirk.

"I'm surprised you two haven't done this kind of thing before, but don't worry y'all, it's actually fun. A sleep over, or slumber party, is when a group of friends get together at someone's house, hang out all night, play games, talk shop, and just enjoy a good time. The girls will be doing that upstairs tonight. Maybe we could have a boy's slumber party with us for. Lucio, you two and myself. We can draw, watch movies, whatever you guy's wanna do." The idea seemed like it would be fun, however, Hanzo was still skeptical. "Oh, and we will be doing it here, so we don't have to go somewhere else." Those words seemed to calm the eldest Shimada down some, and Genji seemed more than excited for the prospect of staying up all night doing whatever with the older boys in the house. Already bouncing in his spot where he sat at the coffee table, Hanzo looked at Jack first and foremost, speaking clearly.

"Mr. Morrison, would that be allowed? To spend time with the other boys for a…" Hanzo raised his hands to give the bunny ears. "…'sleep over'?" Jack thought it was funny that the eldest boy was so formal for a simple request, but it was thoughtful he would seek his permission before making a decision for his brother and himself. Jack places his coffee mug down onto the coffee table.

"I don't see why not. I'll make sure to order double the pizza tonight since you all will have your party. Just make sure not to push Genji too far, he'll need to sleep when his body says so. Angela's orders." Jack winked at the trio, Jesse instantly brightened up as he hurried outside to grab Lucio and tell him the news. Hanzo looked at Jack once more before speaking.

"Do we need to prepare specific clothing for this event?" Jack smirked at the question but simple answered for the elder dragon child. Jack continue to explain the mechanics in detail of a slumber party and what usually occurs, the ideal still enthralled Genji. Something new to experience with their housemates was always an exciting affair. The rest of the afternoon came and went, the children washing up and enjoying a light dinner before their supper arrived. The girls would be taking the upstairs in Lena and Hana's room for their activities while the boys would stay downstairs in the living room. Both groups were overjoyed at their events, still deciding what to do first before the early hours of the morning came. Jack made sure to lock all the necessary areas of the house during dinner time, and he made a special meal for Angela, who still slept upstairs since this afternoon. While the children washed up, Jack entered his room slowly, almost black as night since the sun set an hour prior. Flicking on the light, everything came into view as the veteran slowly crept inside, hoping not to make noise to disturb his wife. Placing the food tray in his hands on the bedside table of her side, the veteran soldier examined under his wife's shirt. Having heard the information from Reinhardt, he would know what specific areas to check. Seeing her bandages leak through, the man instantly went into their bathroom to get the replacement items he needed. Angel stirred slightly as she felt relieved pressure from her body and a warm touch around her wounds. Her eyes stayed closed but she knew what was going on.

"Jack, you don't have to…" Angela slurred as she slowly woke from her stupor, the warm rag Jack used to clean around her wounds brought a smile to her lips. "…but that feels wonderful."

"I bet it does, you always say, keep the wounds clean and use only the softest of cloths." Jack smirked as he continued his work, patting dry her fresh wounds before applying the necessary ointments. "You should have told me how bad it was Angel, you keep doing this to yourself and you're going to be on bedrest. No backchat either." Jack said sternly as he began bandaging up her wounds once more. Angela only sighed in response at the clean feeling, nodding tiredly at her husband's words. She was usually the one who gave the tongue lashings, but there were moments where even she slipped up, then Jack would go for the kill in a loving way.

"Please, save it for tomorrow Jack." Angela pleased before yawning. The elder man simply shook his head with a smile as he finished his work.

"Are you strong enough to eat some broth?" Jack inquired, kissing the top of his wife's head, using his hand to wipe away her golden bangs. Angela slowly shook her head, clearly too exhausted to try and eat. The veteran nodded as he stood once more, taking the thin sheet of the bed to drape over his wife as she slept. Once again, Jack made his way slowly out of their bedroom, turning off the light once again and closing the door. He may not be doing patrol this evening thanks to Reinhardt taking over, but he would still be up for a good while to make sure all the kids were alright. Speaking of which, loud talking could be heard in Lena room's as her room was the only light that shinned in the hallway. Jack knocked lightly before opening the room, instantly regretting it as he saw the girl's brushing one another's hair and just going on and on about some teenage topic. They all stopped in unison to look up at Jack. "Hey girls, everything alright up here?"

"Of course, luv, we're just getting the girly parts out of the way before we get this party started." Lena responded with a smile, taking a hair band and putting Satya's hair in a ponytail, letting the remaining raven-colored hair to drop and sway. Hana and Fereeah finished with one another's hair before trotting around the room setting up the sleeping bags and pillows for their 'sleeping circle'. Jack nodded as he scanned the room quickly, making sure the windows were locked as they should be, then slowly excusing himself as he closed the door. Making his way downstairs, the boys were teaching Hanzo and Genji about the movies they were planning to watch, and the games they wanted to play since there were enough boys to play. Mostly Uno and simple card games, still, the idea interested the two brothers as they prepared themselves for an enlightening evening.

Time passed quickly in the evening, Genji passing out roughly around eleven o'clock thanks to his medication. However, he claimed the card games when they played blackjack, winning most the games they played. Jesse said he was a natural with tricking people with his serious stare, he even bested Jesse who was still trying to master his poker face. Hanzo tucked his brother into his sleeping spot when he started to nod off, then joined the other boys as they watched a foreign film, well, foreign to Hanzo. It involved a woman getting revenge over a man names Bill. He enjoyed the Japanese dialect included, and the fight scenes were incredible. Lucio thought it would be more of Hanzo's style before watching old western movies. Lucio didn't mind what they watched as long we he could draw during the movies, he liked recreating people or scenes from the movies he watched. Jack laid out on the couch as the kids replaced the movie for a western themed one, it turned half past midnight when he felt sleep overcome his person. There was some slight rumbling outside, something that was out of the ordinary since they didn't live in an area that was known for seismic detection.

"Do you guys feel that? It's like soft rumbles on the ground…" Lucio looked up from his drawing, having surrounded himself with loud music all the time, his sensitivity was heightened somewhat to vibrations. More and more he felt strong thumps, Jesse looked at his cup of water to see it ripple very slightly. It only took a split second for everyone to feel the next vibration, but it was more than such, it was a loud booming sound as the glass door of the kitchen blew open violently, sending wind and glass everywhere. The kids ducked and covered as quickly as they could, Jack woke from his spot and hit the floor instantly, covering the boys the best he could under such little time. Dust rose and filled the lower part of the house as debris rose, causing everyone to cough at the atmosphere change.

"Boys, head upstairs now!" Jack shouted over the loud ringing, Hanzo fluidly picked up Genji and placed his brother on his back, following close behind Jesse and Lucio as they lead the way, waving the smoke from their field of vision. There was another loud collision as the boys reached the top floor, Jesse's room had exploded just as the kitchen had. The shockwave sending the boys down the hall to hit Angela and Jack's room door, sending the group crashing through. The girls scream could be heard from their room at the sudden volley of explosions, Jack was about to make his way upstairs to the screams and noise, as he passed the front door, it too exploded, sending the soldier flying towards the damaged kitchen. Jack landed and slid on his back, slightly unhinged as he looked over to see Reinhardt's suit scratched and dented as it tried to rise onto its feet. Suddenly, the German tank produced his shield just before a volley of bullets collided and bounced off. Jack saw his rifle out of his hidden storage. Grabbing his weapon quickly, he aimed the barrel towards the front door to see a dark figure come closer. Jack didn't hesitate to fire, killing the intruder instantly as he flew backwards. "Reinhardt!" Jack shouted over the shields emitter sound, slowly getting up and taking cover in the hallway, peeking around towards the front door once more.

"I've already called Gabriel; the cavalry is on the way. I'm sorry Jack, they came out of nowhere. Torbjorn is pinned down and I haven't heard from Ana. The children?" Reinhardt shouted in response.

"I sent them upstairs, but I dunno the current situation. Who's the enemy?" Jack began open firing at the entrance, seeing more dark figures aim their guns as they tried to enter.

"Talon, they hacked Gibralta's network without Athena knowing. Winston called me to warn us to evacuate, but it was too late." The news didn't set well with either of the two men, they were in serious trouble and slowly being taken over.


	8. Battle at the Homefront

Chapter 8

Battle at the Homefront

What should have been another suburban in the quiet cul-de-sac neighborhood the Morrison's have lived in for the past decade, turning into anything but. The glow and shimmer of bright red and orange of explosions illuminated the night's sky, the echoes of motor shells and collisions rocked the once peaceful neighborhood. Residents scrambled to witness the destruction of their homes and to flee the onslaught of carnage that rained upon them. Screams now littered the night sky to join the vibrant and powerful blasts of fire and meal colliding with homes. Ana sheltered herself behind a crushed station wagon, tucking herself as low as possible as she laid in prone position, sniper rifle armed at the ready for the Talon soldiers who ziplined down from their helicopter transport. One by one, her finger pulled the trigger with no remorse or hesitation, her bullet's soaring through the barrel and released into the air as they landed at their appropriate targets one by one. The soldiers in black attire scrambled for cover once their allies slumped to the floor lifeless, to their disadvantage, they never made it to cover themselves as they all fell lifeless to the ground thanks to Ana's expert skills. The sniper huffed as she rose to her knee as the soldier surveyed her surroundings. Another house on the left collapsed from the strength of the foundation giving out, another unfortunate family caught in the sudden bombardment. The Egyptian sniper rose to her feet, sighing heavily as she made another mad dash down the street to Jack and Angela's home. It took everything the solider had in her to run past the cries of agony and please for assistance, but right now, the sniper needed to get to her family and daughter.

Radio transmission was cut off before the attack started. Winston tried to relay their message about getting hacked as quickly as he discovered, but as their current situation shows, it wasn't fast enough. That's when this hellish nightmare began for everyone involved, and for those caught in the crossfire. From what they could gather, Talon's interest in the Shimada siblings' bounty seemed insignificant at first. The funds would go towards their terrorist organization most likely; once they found out Soldier 76 and Mercy were sheltered together, they had discovered one of the most highly protected safe houses to ever be funded by Overwatch. Ana's feet moved like lightning as she tried to bob and weave the debris that flew onto the street. Now packed with cars and frantic families trying to escape the destruction of their homes, the sniper's heart bled with pain knowing she couldn't assist with her own worries going into overdrive. Ana's ear piece sprang to life, hearing muffles through the other end, thankfully, it was a voice she was most concerned with now. Placing her fingers on her ear piece, the sniper listened as closely as she could to make out the words. On the other line, more firefighting could be heard, Ana knew the caliber of rounds being fired with her years of experience. That's when the chatter began…

"…Jack, I cannot move from this position without compromising your safety, can you move?" Reinhardt shouted over what seemed to be another round of gunfire volley from their attackers. Jack continued to mow down the Talon agents that tried to enter through the front door, quickly reloading his rifle before continuing his assault before the last one dropped to the ground. Jack noticed his visor on the ground in the kitchen, quickly, the soldier quickly barrel rolled to Reinhardt's side, quickly equipping his customary visor helmet. The familiar buzzing sound of the visor coming to life as the red optical mask slowly lit up, the internal computer coming to life as the systems booted up and began scanning the area. Turning to crouch at the once sturdy kitchen wall, Jack faced the front door to see three more Talon agents make a dash towards the entrance. The veteran quickly stood and aimed his rifle at the entrance, cocking his weapon before firing, three mini rockets rushed from their compartments and zipped past the front door, colliding with the attackers. The three men were met with a concussive and sudden explosion; killing the trio instantly as they flew backwards in whole or in pieces. Jack cocked his rifle once more before standing proudly.

"Get off my lawn." Jack growled, looking over his shoulder at his comrade Reinhardt. "I'm going upstairs, I hear gunfire…" Jack paused his words when glass shattered upstairs followed by his baby girl Hana scream a banshee's scream, loud banging to follow soon after as if a tussle was ensuing. Reinhardt charged his back-rocket booster before shouting to his ally, his own worry rising but his duties still needed tending to.

"Go my friend, I shall take care of these punks." With that, the German tank sped forward as his booster pushed his charge towards the assaulting group firing from the back yard. Soldier 76 wasted no time as he dashed with great speed, his enhanced abilities making it possible to rush to his destination. Looking up from the bottom of the steps, Soldier 76's visors scanned two Talon soldiers with guns at the ready heading towards his bedroom where Mercy was. As the veteran raised his rifle to fire, both men were shot down before he could pull the trigger. More shots fired down the hall at an unknown target in Soldier's line of sight, but it made no difference. The man dashed upwards until he reached the top, turning right to look down the hall to see another assailant collapsed in front of Lena's room. Before the man could counter, he felt the butt of someone's pistol at the back of his head. Soldier 76 turned with lightning speed, taking the pistol with his right hand and shoving his elbow into the mystery figure in the sternum, in turn, the assailant spun on her heels and delivered a swift kick with her heel behind Soldier's knee before taking control again and aiming her pistol once more at his head.

"Soldier 76?" Angela gasped once she saw the well-lit red visor, breathing heavily from the strike he delivered.

"Angela!" Jack looked up, behind his visor, his eyes were open wide with horror that he struck his wife under such circumstances. The man stood up and hugged his wife deeply, but they broke their embrace when their house rattled from an explosion that erupted from next door. "Where are the boys? Are the girls alright?" The man asked with great worry, Angela finally caught her breath to reply.

"The boys are in my room, they're huddles in the closet. I was about to check on the girls when I heard…" Her words were cut off when another shriek echoed from Lena's room as it did before, both adults instantly moved with great haste, Soldier 76 leading the charge as he kicked down Lena's door to see a sight he never would have wanted to see in his lifetime. A talon soldier held Satya by the hair; controlling her movements as she struggled for release, little Fereeah tucked under the man's arm by her waist. The girl kicked and hit their attacker with all her might. Hana curled in the corner, holding a pillow above her head as she wailed in fright. Lena herself, sporting a deep red mark on the side of her face held onto the man's leg, wiggling with all her might to make their attacker lose balance. Time slowed in Soldier 76's mind; his babies were under attack, under his roof, now there was someone trying to steal his babies. Angela moved past her husband to see the same scene, the Talon soldier looked up to see both Soldier 76 and Mercy of Overwatch raise and point their weapons. No words were spoken as both parents open fired, making clean head shots and chest shots together as the Talon soldier flew back to the broken window, blood splattered all over Lena's colored walls. Fereeah dropped to the ground with a soft thud, she was used to harder falls thanks to her father accidentally dropping her several times without their mother knowing. Satya grunted as her hair was released, falling to her knee's as Lena ran to her side. Soldier stepped to the corpse in the room, he would not be getting back up any time soon, the man turned and went to Hana. The young girls shook and sniffled, holding onto her pillow tightly as more explosions could be heard outside. Soldier 76 scooped up his youngest daughter and held her tight to his chest.

"It's ok Hana, shh baby it's ok. Daddy's here…" Jack tried to coo and coddle his daughter, she latched herself tight to his dirty shirt. Her words were in a mumble at this point, keeping her eyes closed. Angela checked on the other girls, Lena having a visible mark on her cheek, probably from their attacker. She kissed her cheek lightly, hugging the little girl.

"My brave baby, I'm so sorry…" Angela whispered, she then hugged Satya after checking her over. "You're staying with us until we're safe, understood?" Satya simply nodded, wiping tears from her eyes, the field medic stood and scooped Fereeah in her arms, checking her over before turning to her husband. "We leave, now!" Angela shouted, everyone made haste to their way out of the room and back to the master bedroom, seeing the boys peeking out from the walk-in closet. "Boys, let's go!" Angela shouted, Jesse and Lucio knew their mother was serious with her tone and the sharpness of her words. Angela grabbed her healing staff as she turned to Soldier 76. "What's the plan?" She asked.

"We're pinned down, but I think Reinhardt gave us a way out. However, it's a war zone outside Mercy, I don't feel like we would get very far without being spotted. This is Talon we're talking about, look at what they've done to this neighborhood." Soldier lifted his rifle with his free hand, holding Hana close as the two adults peered outside their window. Fire and explosions continued flare up, the once quiet and somber neighborhood was lit up like a well-furnished Christmas tree. The sight was something from a horror film, Mercy shook her head in disbelief, but it was their current reality. As much carnage and dismay they both have seen on the field of battle, they would have never thought the fight would be coming to their space of peace and security. Jack received a call on his visor, thankful someone could communicate since this whole thing started. Quickly, the veteran answered the incoming call. "Talk, quickly."

"Solider 76, this is Zarya. We have pinpointed your location for evacuation. Zenyatta and Reinhardt have cleared your escape. Please make way to back yard." The bodybuilder's thick Russian accent was a relief to hear to the veteran. Soldier simply glared at Mercy before the group followed his steps out the room and down the steps. As they descended the stairs, gunfire seemed to increase as the twirling sound of helicopter blades now zoomed past their house one by one. Mercy could only figure it was Overwatch and Blackwatch together coming to their aid during this emergency. The children stayed close, Hanzo still carrying his scared brother on his back while Lucio covered his ears from the disturbing noises. Jesse placing his arm over his brothers shoulder and keeping him close, using his free hand to lift his cowboy hat in the air lightly to provide slight light protection. Mercy stayed close in the back, her staff already coming to life as a blue stream shot at Soldier 76, amplifying his abilities in case further combat was needed. The girls saw the destruction downstairs, but they couldn't marvel at the destruction of their kitchen as they were herded out to the back yard. Soldier rushed ahead, but there was no sight of an evacuation carrier, just attack carriers of their organization.

"I don't understand…Zarya said she would be here already." Soldier whispered to himself, aiming his rifle to match his visors line of sight, gripping tightly to check the perimeter. Still, no sight of their ride.

"Buena noche Soldier 76." A smooth Latina sounding voice spoke, but could not be seen. Soldier 76 tightened his stance, continuing to scan the area. While Mercy could not hear the voice, she did study her husband's body language and readied her own stance, aiming her pistol to cover her husband. "Relajarse old man, I'm not going to hurt you. I'd go after los ninos first, especially the ones with the bounties on their head. But, even I'm not cruel muchaco. So, let's talk." It was then the visor finally picked up on a disturbance, a feminine figure revealed itself in a black and purple leather outfit. Her tan skin making it apparent with her accent of her nationality. Soldier wasted no time aiming his rifle swiftly. The woman simply walked around the man nonchalantly, as if he was holding nothing at all in his hands. With a smile on her lips, she simply chuckled before speaking again. "Listen, I don't want a lot of innocent people getting hurt…well, more innocent people. But I do want something from you, and I'll let you go. Deal?" Her question was met with a cock of Soldier 76's weapon, the woman rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders.

"Who are you and who do you work for? Don't try my patience little girl." Soldier 76 stated firmly, never blinking to watch this intruder. The young woman raised here eyebrow at the question, but remained calm as she answered. If her plan were to work, she needed their trust, and the trust from a veteran Overwatch member and founder, she needed to be honest and up front.

"My name is Sombra, I was hired by Talon to do some hacking for them, for those boys back there." Sombra pointed to Hanzo and Genji in the huddle behind Mercy. "However, I found more information than I was expecting. The famous 'Soldier 76' settled down with Mercy, Overwatch's lead medical officer…and they settled down hard." Sombra gave a side grin, continuing to pace back and forth in Soldier's sights. "That piece of information, I didn't mention to my employer, so there's no need to worry. As far as they know, they don't even know which house was holding the twin brothers. This was just to eliminate them and bring proof of their death, but, now that the party has been crashed by your back up, I doubt this raid will be fruitful." The words she spoke made Soldier angrier and angrier as the seconds passed, more Overwatch and Blackwatch helicopters flew over their head. Their headlights slightly illuminating the back yard, making Sombra's features clearer to Jack as the light temporarily shined down. Jack's visor instantly took multiple photo shots to save and store in his memory banks.

"This whole thing is your fault. My family was in danger and they tried to take my girls!" Soldier 76 roared behind his visor, voice raw with emotion and fury. "Innocent people have died tonight, good people who were just cattle to a senseless slaughter that you brought on! It'll be some closure to bring you in dead." The veteran wasted no time to fire his helix rockets, even at close range, Soldier 76 could be healed by his wife if need be. However, the mini rockets never left their chamber. Sombra smiled as she lifted her hands in the "surrender" pose, but her fingertips on her right glove glowed a bright neon purple color.

"Don't think I'm stupid Soldier 76, I've read your file and have a good understanding of you. Listen Amigo, your friends are calling for you and I don't want them to worry too much, so let's make a deal. I'll enable communication, real communication to evacuate you and your family out of here safely. The party sounds like its dying down anyway." Sombra thwittled her fingers, sending radio transmissions to echo in Soldier's visor. Already all the agents on the ground and Gabriel were calling in a panic to the veteran. Soldier relaxed slightly, lowering his weapon as he stood tall over towering the Latina woman.

"What do you want from me then Sombra?" Having to make a deal was not Jack's custom, but under these circumstances, he would have to comply. Sombra simply smiled with a laugh, stepping close to the veteran with such bravado it surprised the man a little himself.

"I'll be in contact for a favor, and you'll answer when I call to assist me with said favor. Comprende?" Sombra stared at the glowing red visor, she knew she had the man's attention.

"Fine." Sombra simply lifted her finger to tap onto Soldier's visor.

"Boop!" With that, the hacker extraordinaire simply vanished from their sight with a smile, before Soldier 76 could react, a headlight shinned down onto the backyard from above. A Blackwatch helicopter swiftly landed as the sides opened, Gabriel and more Blackwatch soldiers instantly conveyed on the land. Armed to the teeth as they secured their landing, some soldiers rushing to Mercy and the children to check on their status. Gabriel went to Soldier 76's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We've been calling for an hour, the line was cut off and no response after your neighbor's house exploded. We thought the worse." Gabriel raised his custom reaper mask to speak clearly, Soldier doing the same as he removed his visor.

"How many survivors escaped?" Jack spoke, trying to keep his nerves collected after all that's happened. Gabriel sighed, grimly shaking his head.

"Some, but not many. This attack caught a lot of innocent people off guard, and they paid the price for it. We've captured several Talon agents, but I doubt their information would be useful. But, we'll go through the motions none the less. We're taking everyone back to Gibralta, hide in plain sight while we work things out." Jack nodded at Gabriel's word, seeing some of the children get lifted from the ground and escorted to the helicopter. Jesse instantly dashed to Gabriel, the man saw the southern boy and dropped to his knee, entrapping the child in a tight hug once they collided.

"Hey there six-shooter, I'm so glad you're safe." The man said as he squeezed tight, kissing the top of the boys dirty mopped hair. Jesse sniffed several times and simply nodded, seeing his rescuer again always brought him happiness, now it was just a relief for Gabriel to be here during their time of need. Everyone began to pile into the helicopter, Jack once again holding onto Hana in his lap while Mercy held Genji in her lap, Hanzo sitting in between the two adults. The rest of the children were silent as they traveled. Nodding off here and there, but staying close to one another. Hanzo looked at his hands resting on his lap, feeling regretful for putting such kind people in danger by being alive.

"Please forgive me…" Hanzo spoke lightly, Jack looked down at the boy, seeing water droplets fall from his face. His hair covering his features, but his tears flowed freely. Jack simply wrapped a free arm around the young teenager, letting Hanzo lay his weight on Jack's side as he silently wept into his shirt. The boy drew no attention from the others, Jack hooked his arm to bring his hand to stroke the boys dust covered hair.

"Shh Hanzo, don't blame yourself. Rest now, you're not going anywhere kiddo, you're staying with us through thick and thin. I promise you that." Jack whispered, he could feel Hanzo shake slightly harder, but still weep silently. Their helicopter traveled smoothly through the sky, Jack and Gabriel stayed silent as the veteran dealt with two children while Gabriel let Jesse rest against his frame as they traveled. Angela joined Jack and Gabriel to discuss the events that took place, Gabriel informed that Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn and Zenyatta were picked up prior to Blackwatch finding the Morrison's. Jack shared what he knew about the hacker Sombra, it seemed the name was infamous, especially with Blackwatch. Gabriel raised his eyebrow when the named was mentioned, but he would fill the others in more when they arrived at Watchpoint Gibralta. Jack rested his head on the uncomfortable seat cushion lightly, hoping to grab a couple minutes of sleep. He was out like a light the instant his head touched, holding tight onto his children with a death grip.


	9. Come Together

Authors Note:

Apologies to all for the late update, I was ill since last week and pretty much on bed rest. But, with said time, I thought of some ideas for the story. Since then, I've gotten more followers and favorites on this story, and I'm happy to say I'm touched and pleased it meets the approval of my readers. Thank you once again, now let's keep this going!

Chapter 9

Come Together

The early hours of the morning couldn't come earlier enough, as the Overwatch carrier soared through the sky to their destination, so too did the glistening sea as the sun rose, reflecting its beauty onto the world once more. The ripples of the tide hitting the sturdy rock formation of the military-esk base usually brought calm to those who would listen carefully. Never ending and always refreshing to have the scent of seawater and open air continuously hitting your nostrils. That's how Watchpoint Gibraltar always felt like a second home to Jack when he was active and younger during his time as Strike-Commander alongside Gabriel and Ana. Though the veteran didn't miss the stress and sleepless nights, he did miss his first family he's known after serving honorably in the military. There was a scatter of noise coming from the speakers above their holding area. Thanks to Winston and Torbjorn's combined efforts; their Overwatch carrier's felt like a luxury airline. Little to no sounds from the outside, climate comfortable and surprisingly comfortable space to accommodate roughly 20 passengers per trip if necessary.

"This is Hawk 3 carrying the payload to the nest, requesting permission to touchdown, over." The pilot spoke clearly and to the point, switching his controls heavily as he and the co-pilot maneuvered their flying carrier towards the base of Gibraltar. Angela wok slowly from her slumber after the announcement, looking down to see Genji resting peacefully on her lap, Hanzo resting at her side now holding onto his brother's hand. Jack's arm lazily still hooked behind Hanzo's neck and shoulders from their embrace earlier. Their hair and clothing alike still covered in debris and dirt from their recent home invasion, along with the rest of the children. Angela looked over to see Satya staring out the window of the carrier, watching the sea ignite with color and life to begin the morning. It pained the medic to know her parents probably didn't make it out of the assault alive, and if they did, it would be hard for anyone to contact them to inform of their daughter's safety. It was almost a miracle that she even came over to spend the night in the first place, Angela knew Satya's mother was very over-protective and smothering. After some coaxing and convincing, Angela started to see a happier Satya when she would walk around the neighborhood freely and more independently. It would appear such fond memories would only last now in their thoughts now. There was a sudden jolt of turbulence that woke most the passengers up from their limited slumber, Hana shook with a scream, burying herself into Jack's chest once more, startling the man awake himself.

"Hana, it's all right, we're almost at Gibraltar. I bet Winston will be excited to see you again." Jack smiled slightly, knowing full well that Lucio and Hana always teased their gorilla guardian. Distracting him from his duties and eventually after some time, even Winston himself began to relax and unwind around the base whenever the children were coming to visit. Jack slowly unlatched his daughter from his chest and placing her on her feet to stand. "Go check up on Lucio, I bet he needs some company." Jack stated, both peering over to Lucio waking slowly, brushing his eyes of dirt and grime, he always woke groggy without his music to listen to. Hana nodded before making her way towards her older brother, who smiled at the little girl with a small wave. Across the walkway of the carrier, Jack could see Lena looking outside one of the windows, holding her goggled in her right hand as she awed at the sight of the base coming to life. As the sun gleamed inside the carrier, the bruise on Lena's cheek was more apparent as time passed by, bringing alarm to the elder Veteran. Jack wiggled his arms and legs slightly, the pin and needle feeling running up and down his body from hugging tightly to his daughter cause some circulation of blood to be trapped in certain areas. Hanzo woke and stood straight up, letting his vision adjust to the surroundings of the carrier. Quickly the boy rubbed his eyes before looking around, finally spotting his brother lowly waking in Angela's lap, giving a cute yawn as he always did in the morning hours. The elder brother felt a large hand on his head, patting lightly as he looked up to see Jack smiling down at him. "Morning Hanzo, sorry we can't make breakfast today…" Jack trailed off, feeling guilty he wouldn't be able to bond with the brother's this morning. The boy grunted somewhat, staring off into the distance as he held onto his brother's smaller hand. The carrier shook here and there as they descended lower to land at the airstrip of the base. Angela scooted to her side slightly, placing Genji where she once sat and buckled him into his seat, then Hanzo afterwards.

"Everyone, buckle up for landing." Angela stated; the children moved instantly. Both Angela and Jack stood from their spots to assist the other children with their seatbelts. Gabriel woke Jesse up from his slumber, letting the boy sit up groggily before placing his cowboy hat onto his lap. The current strike commander of Overwatch buckled in the little cowboy before assisting the others with the other children. Jack knelt as he buckled Lena in her sear, getting a clearer view of her bruise that swelled during their brief rest.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Jack cupped his hand on Lena's other cheek softly, brushing away the tear stains that dried on her skin. Lena simply nodded and sniffed with a smile, trying to remain strong as the eldest sibling in the household aside from Jesse. The carrier descended more as the vibration of the wheels dropping hummed in the carrier. "Alright, this is your favorite part." Jack smiled as his daughter, Lena perked a smile as the carrier touched down onto the landing strip, slight bumps jostled the inside several times before smoothly maneuvering on the strip to a steady speed. Once the carrier came to a complete stop, the side doors opened immediately, already Angela's medical staff were outside prepared to take care of any who might have been wounded. All the passengers, including the Blackwatch soldiers accompanying the group unbuckled and began unloading. Once of the nurses came up to Angela and saluted in her place before speaking.

"Ma'am, we have the medical wing cleared and ready for the incoming survivors that were caught in the cross fire. So far we have several carrier's already taking wounded patients from the war zone." The woman walked along side Angela as she spoke, Angela merely nodded as she tried to focus her priorities, holding onto Lucio's hand as they stepped down the ramp and onto the landing strip. Jack placed Lena carefully on one of the stretchers that was brought by the medical team, already detailing what injuries he could make out and how they might have happened. Also, detailing about her medical history as one medic took notes while the other scanned and checked over the little girl. Gabriel and Jesse were the last to exit the carrier, with Jesse resting on Gabriel's back, arms holding across his broad neck. His soldier's already working to secure the passengers and check in with the base and gathering their supplies while updating their commander, Gabriel, on their individual reports. Gabriel merely nodded as the group were escorted inside Watchpoint Gibraltar. The group passed through a large hanger doorway that lead to the carrier hanger bay; small transport carts met them to shuttle the survivors to the medical bay. Once there, all the children were taken and examined, Angela began to put her doctor's coat before Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to stare into her husband's stern eyes. Gabriel decided to escort Jesse personally to his room for examination, the two followed one of the doctors that escorted the pair. Angela and Jack stood at the entrance of the med-ward; surrounded by loud chatter, heavy footsteps, and the clatter of medical equipment. But to the two soldiers standing face-to-face paid no attention to their environment as they only had one another in their sights.

"Make sure they're all good. Go check on Lena first…" Jack was at a loss of words, he strained to reach out and place a hand on his elbow, embrace his wife and connect their lips. However, it was on a need to know basis that the two have been married for so long. It would alleviate the stress of questions and inquiries from their higher up's; thankfully the two avoided their marriage announcement to the whole base, only the founding and active members who went on field missions. Jack resisted the urge, but still made his worries known. He could see in his wife's eyes that she felt the same urge for closeness and comfort, but she was on the job now, despite her own injuries healing. The medical staff would need all the help they could get at this moment. Angela merely nodded, Jack already placing his visor back on quickly. The red glow indicating its activation as the two stared once more in silence.

"I will Soldier 76, you have my word." Angela stated before turning on her heels, reaching into her pocket for her pen before being handed a clipboard by a nurse who walked beside her.

"Thank you, Mercy." Soldier 76 whispered, he too turned on his heels to walk the corridors and make his way to the command center of the base. Winston would be there no doubt, and as expected, the gorilla scientist looked at the multiple monitors Athena presented to him. All channels were playing live or recorded footage of the attack last night of Mercy and Soldier 76's neighborhood. The death toll seemed to rise increasingly during their trip to the base. Talon had retreated once Blackwatch and Overwatch arrived, but during their retreat, they were able to attack nearby neighborhoods and leave a wake of death and destruction along their path. Soldier 76 sighed, his soft voice echoing through his visor caught Winston's attention as he turned and peered to his friend.

"I'm sorry I let this happen Jack, it was done and over before I could even stop the hack." Winston took his glasses off to clean the lenses, Soldier 76 merely raised a hand of dismissal towards his friend.

"It wasn't your fault Winston, I met with the hacker back at my house. She goes by the name of 'Sombra', a hacker no doubt. She couldn't be spotted by my visor, and I usually never have issues tracking multiple signatures in my visor. So, I'm guessing she got through to Athena the same way, even remotely." Winston took notes about this intruder from what information Soldier 76 could give, still, he did not like that she could be anywhere and everywhere at once. The base would not be safe, but it seems like this woman had ulterior motives for her own personal gain. However, that was yet to be discussed further, just a 'favor' was to be given when called upon by Sombra. Winston would bring this information to Ana and Gabriel when they have their next meeting together. Soldier 76 recounted what exactly happened that evening and week prior to the boys arriving, trying to trace his memories for anything that might have been a red flag without his notice. Nothing came to mind. Soldier 76 shook his head in frustration, the scene in Lena's room where the girls were being attacked. A burning rage built up in the man's core, the sight even plagued the man's little sleep on the way to Watchpoint Gibraltar as he held his baby girl Hana to his lap during the trip. Soldier 76 didn't realize Winston sat from his chair and made his way to sit next to his friend, placing an oversized hand on the veteran's soldier. The actions made the man jump slightly, until relaxing after getting his bearings.

"We will fix this Jack, I promise you that." Winston stated softly, the veteran soldier simply sighed once more and nodded. Back at the med-ward, Mercy checked up on her children one by one, starting with Lena as she entered her curtained off room to see her first daughter sitting patiently for examination. Mercy smiled, she had to hold back her scowl at the bruise that formed on her cheek from her attacker, it was one of many worse nightmare's a mother could have in that situation. Lena simply kicked her feet at the edge of the examination table, it seemed after all the commotion that had happened the evening prior, she as in good spirits all the same. Mercy knelt slightly at the side of the table, patching up Lena's bruise with ease after applying some ointment. A simple patch job, but patching up any of her children was heartbreaking none the less to see them in distress.

"There you go Lena. You don't know how proud I am of you for trying to defend your sisters and Satya. I'm so sorry you had to go through this…" Mercy rubbed the teenage girls to sooth her, she could tell her daughter was holding in a lot. Just on cue, the tears fell as Lena hugged her surrogate mother, shaking like a leaf. Mercy stood and held her daughter as she sobbed lightly, she herself wanted to shed tears as well, but she had to be strong for her family now. Lena simply hugged her mother and let everything she had out, she truly was frightened, but her natural protective instincts kicked in when a stranger came crashing through the window trying to grab for her youngest sister, Hana. The memories still fresh in her mind, but being able to let go some of her pent up sorry made the girl feel good. Mercy stayed with her daughter until she calmed down, wiping her face clean once she regained her composure. "There you go sweetie, I'm going to go check on the others, can you behave for the staff here?" Mercy asked, she instantly got a quick head nod in reply, followed by a smile. Mercy smiled back before exchanging notes with the attending nurse and leaving shortly after. Many the children only had minor scrapes and scratches on them, Gabriel checked on the one's he knew with Jesse following close behind like his shadow. Sporting his iconic leather cowboy hat, this time, Jesse concentrated with all his might to not let the hat fall to his eyes in front of his heroic icon. Hana had calmed down, occupying the same room as Fereeah, both needing a bath. Lucio and the twins were bandaged up from scrapes gathered from the initial explosion that started the whole ordeal.

The final room Satya sat patiently while the nurse combed through her hair, looking for any damage from her struggle. Nothing but some hair follicles pulled from their spot, otherwise she was given some pain medication for the full-grown knot on the back of her head. Mercy walked in with a smile, but Satya's blank face remained the same as she eyed the doctor.

"My parents are dead, are they not?" The teenager was blunt and to the point, her boldness caught Mercy off guard slightly.

"I don't know, the casualty list is still being made by our agents on the field." Mercy responded softly, taking a chair next to the teenage girl. Satya simple nodded, fumbling with her fingers that rested on her lap, is if they needed to fidget with something to keep occupied. "You'll stick with us until we can find out what happened. They know you were sleeping over our place, when we find them, we can make sure to return you safely."

"If you find them…" Satya corrected without emotion, just straight and to the point. Mercy merely frowned slightly as she double-checked the noted from the nurse on her injuries, signing off on the paperwork, Mercy stood and helped Satya scoot off the examination table. The two left their curtained room, noticing more karts were bringing injured civilians in troves. Satya merely stood tall and strong next to Mercy. "If you need an assistant, I will help you. I need to stay busy, please." Satya looked up to Mercy's gaze, and the doctor could see the sincerity of her plea.

"You'll stay by me at all times, understood?" Mercy stated. Satya gave a small smirk of her lips as she nodded, already snatching Mercy's clipboard and pen, scanning the paperwork with precise and detailed understanding as best as she could.

"Ready!" Satya smiled, she could at least be of some use while she was here. In her mind, she had already lost her parents, but she could try to do her part to make sure those who survived got back to their loved ones sooner than later. As mercy and Satya welcomed the new wave of injured, a large solid man, not like Reinhardt, chunkier with a protruding belly button and tattoo's sporting a gas mask slowly walked into the med-ward. What seemed to be a large hooked chain resting on the side of his pants stood towering over the doctor. Satya simply hid behind the doctor, but looked the larger man up and down for memory purposes. Angela broke the silence, placing a hand on the man's belly, delivering a couple of pats.

"Roadhog, it's good to see you. Is Jamison with you?" Mercy peered around, seeing the little blond Australian boy hobble next to his father, covered in gunpowder no doubt, he waved happily once seeing the medic.

"Ello Mercy, nice to see ya again so soon!" The boys thick accent was very apparent, Satya looked on with disgust at such a filthy boy, but he seemed to be at peace with his appearance. The girl looked down to see he had a prosthetic limb for a leg. Crudely fashioned, but still stable enough to keep his balance. Roadhog plucked his son by his suspender straps as the boy hung in the air helpless.

"He needs some aide. Leg needs fixing too." Roadhog simply stated, his words muffled slightly by his mask. Mercy nodded as Jamison was placed on the ground again, making his way to Mercy's side before turning and waving to his father. The man lifted his meaty arm to wave back before turning to go into the main base.

"Alright Satya, we have our first patient. Let's get to work." Mercy smiled, leading the two children back into the med-ward to being her shift.


	10. Freedom

Readers, please excuse the much delay update. Had a respiratory sickness for a week and had two Wisdom Teeth removed last Friday. I'm back in the game once again, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 10

Freedom

Hanzo sat close to his brother in the common room of their current assigned housing quarters. He remembers the layout from when they were here healing after the events that happened in Hanamura, their rescue and recovery thanks to the agents of Overwatch. Their room was built to hold at least four beds, but the twin brothers slept in the same bed during their time at the base, never leaving one another's side. Genji simply drank his vitamin drink supplied by their adoptive mother Angela when they were examined earlier. The youngest child still waking up to the morning hours after their late-night brush with danger, but it didn't seem to affect his thought much. He simply looked around their housing quarters with curiosity. The last time Genji was here at the base, he was pumped full of so much medication, nothing seemed familiar but in a sense, it almost did. Once all the children were cleared after their examination, they were free to wonder the base if they were out of the medical ward for the incoming injured. The boys were stationed at their current location, Lucio and Jesse left not too long ago to grab some extra pillows and blankets. Hanzo didn't understand why they would when they had all they needed with the beds already provided, but he didn't want to question the more seasoned housemates of their plans. Genji stood up from the couch, deciding to explore their quarters a little. Aside from the beds and spacious bathroom for two, lockers and storage containers were littered on the walls. Very organized, cleaned and shined like brand new. Whomever were the owners seemed very methodical in their cleaning rituals, but it mattered not to the smaller Shimada brother. Part of the brothers training back in Hanamura was to clean to dojo after their training, so routine was nothing short of second hand to the two boys. Though, Genji tried his best to use his training to get out of cleaning, usually causing the brothers to scuffle and bicker with one another. Never the less, they got their job accomplished, even if it took most of the day. Genji stopped I front of one of the storage lockers and looked up to see the name associated with the owner, but the name plate was too high for him to make out.

"Brother, could you read this to me?" Genji asked as he hopped in place, snapping Hanzo out from this thought's. The elder Shimada shook his head slightly, snapping out of his thoughts briefly Hanzo stood and made his way towards his brother. Peering up, he could make out the name that his brother wished to know.

"This locker belongs to a "Reaper". I am unfamiliar with this person, and it sounds like a funny name as it is." Hanzo spoke, his brother seemingly bouncing on his toes to still try and peer for himself.

"It does sound like a funny name, but I like it. I bet the person who it belongs to is cool." Genji pondered aloud, the door to their quarters slid open smoothly with a rush of air. Both brothers peered at the entrance to see Lucio carrying a stack of blankets in front of him, almost blocking the boy's view as he strolled inside with Jesse right behind. The southern teenager carrying thick pillows under his right arm with ease, he now sported a fully wrapped left hand all the way up to his elbow. His sprained wrist and torn up arm finally caught up to the boy when he woke from their arrival, Gabriel noticed the swelling and blood as the child slept on their journey to Gibraltar. The boys went towards the center of their common living area where couches and lounge chairs decorated their quarters. Shortly after, the girls began to pile in one by one; Lena holding Hana's hand as they both entered, carrying their blankets and pillows. Next came Fareeha skipping along to finish the trail as the door slid closed right behind her, Hanzo and Genji seemed confused at the random get together.

"Alright now, we got all we need to make ourselves a decent lookin' fort, let's get this show on the road." Jesse smirked, tossing his pillows in front of him on the floor, Lucio smirked as he quickly began to construct their "home base" living. Hanzo simply tilted his head as everyone except the Shimada brothers began to work in unison without speaking to one another. Genji looked with wonder as the other children began to construct what looked like a make shift castle. The couches and lounge chairs used as their foundation; pillows and blankets were stacked and drawn above the couches to make a make-shift roof for their large confined area. Roughly twenty minutes later, though unprofessional, the make-shift fort was complete and ready for use. Hanzo smiled at the pride everyone took to make such a fuss all over something so small in his eyes, but they enjoyed themselves none the less. "Boy howdy, this was a lot more work here than it was at the house." Jesse wiped the brow of his forehead with the back of his good hand. Lucio crawled inside the small entrance, followed by the girls who carried their own items inside. Genji needed no invitation as he followed close behind, Hanzo made his way towards the entrance, stopping as he noticed Jesse struggle to keep his leather cowboy hat balanced on his head. With his injury, the boy winced in silence as he tried to do everything with his good hand only. Hanzo said nothing as he stood in front of his housemate, grabbing Jesse's hat, and helping the southerner adjust his head gear. Jesse stood still as Hanzo adjusted and balanced his hat just right, stepping back once he was finished.

"There, that should be satisfactory to your needs." Hanzo stated with a small smirk. Jesse wiggled his head slightly, surprised his hat didn't fall like it normally would.

"Mighty fine work you did there Shimada, thank ya kindly partner." Jesse tipped his hat in gratitude, Hanzo returned with a slight nod of his head before Jesse lead them both to the entrance. Both boys knelt and crawled through the blanket covered entrance to already see the other children sitting around conversing with one another. There was a small lamp in the center that illuminated the whole inside clearly enough to make everything accessible to the eyes. Lena was brushing Hana's hair slowly as they talked, Genji sat in from of the youngest girl as they made small chit chat with one another. It seemed like Genji sensed her stress and tension, he's been in the same situation before and knows the feeling of having your heart beat against your chest without any explanation.

"So, this is part of the sleepover that was disturbed?" Hanzo questioned as he made his way towards his brother, sitting silently on his knees as Jesse took his spot between Lucio and Hanzo.

"Well, it was supposed to be before all of that happened." Jesse trailed off as he looked down at his bandage, he could still wiggle his fingers freely, but his knuckles to his elbow was still painfully tender. The southern boy looked over to his sister Lena, still sporting a bandage on her cheek. It put a foul taste in his mouth knowing his sister, or any of their family members were harmed in this sudden attack. It made Jesse feel weak, and that was a feeling he was made to feel before being rescued by Gabriel and sent to live with Jack, Jesse was nothing but a punching bag all his life. There was a knock at the entrance of the living quarters, all the kids froze in their actions momentarily. As if they forgot that there was an outside world beyond their make-shift fort. Hana instantly turned and hugged Lena in reflex, less scared but more worried.

"Children? May I come in?" The voice registered in their ears and a deep collective sigh echoed in the fort. To everyone's surprise, Genji happily spoke up to their guest.

"Master Zenyatta! Please, come join us." With little hesitation, the door opened and shut just as quickly, the light hum of Zenyatta's levitation echoed in the room as if he were the only Omnic in the room. The monk peered at the make shift fort and gave a light chuckle.

"Am I to presume the collective group is currently sheltering in this confined space?" Zenyatta spoke, hearing muffled chuckles from the center of the fort. "Well now, I'm glad to see everyone's spirit is still as high as I last remembered it mere hours ago. It was pretty scary and hectic, was it not?"

"Yes, Master Zenyatta." Genji replied once again, the other children simply nodded. Feeling sheepish to reply and relive the actions that happened not too long ago. Zenyatta nodded to himself openly, slowly hovering around the fort at his leisure. Shuffling could be heard from the inside of the fort, it seemed like the children were readying themselves for some well needed rest. Hanzo and Genji included as the brothers laid on their backs next to one another, spare blankets passed around between the group as everyone made themselves comfortable. No words needed to be spoken, their bodies were already pushed to their limit. "Can we still have our talks Master Zenyatta? I really liked them." Genji yawned; sleep taking over his little body faster than he expected.

"Of course, little Genji, we will continue our talks when things are more settled. I will converse with your parents to see when they will permit me to continue our talks. Until then, rest. I shall watch over you." Zenyatta spoke softly, his sensors could already tell the heartbeats were calm and the collective breathing settled to a steady rhythm. The Omnic monk hovered over to the entrance of the living quarters door. Slowly lowering himself closer to the floor to meditate, one of the monk's orbs slowly hovered its way through the entrance of the fort until it reached the inside. Instantly, the orb began to glow with a bright yellow aura as it reached the top of the blanket tent top. The bright glow dimmed slightly, but illuminated enough to make the inside visible even under the sleepiest of eyes. Back in the medical ward, Mercy was sitting behind her desk filling out charts for the wounded, the names all too familiar of her neighbors that were caught in the crossfire late last evening. Many of these people were kind and warm hearted, she had known some since making that home her safehouse with Jack many years prior to the two agents adopting the children. They were good people, innocent, and now the majority dead or missing, but in Mercy's experience, most likely they were dead all the same. The doctor put her clipboard down and rested her hands on her face with a heavy sigh. She was in no different of a position with her own injuries taking their toll on her body, thanks to Satya's assistance, she was able to clean her wounds and redress without complications. Heavy footsteps echoed closer to her desk, the exhausted doctor looked past her fingers to see a blurred vision of Soldier 76 standing in front of her desk, visor off with two cups of steaming brew in his hands. Mercy gave a weak, but genuine smile as she straightened herself in her chair.

"How bad is it Angel?" Jack made his way to the side of Mercy's desk, sitting on the corner as he handed his wife her steaming cup of cocoa. The soldier took a sip of his own black coffee, greedily, as if he craved for the bitterness.

"Jack, please don't ask what you already know. We barely got out ourselves, did you honestly think others would be so fortunate?" Mercy took a sip of her drink, smiling only briefly at the comfort it brought to her. "I broke the news to Satya not too long ago before trying to find some piece. Her parents didn't make it out, their house was obliterated during the air raid…" Mercy trailed off, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. Jack sucked his teeth in disgust, shaking his head as he looked down at his cup of black brew.

"H-how did she take it…?" The veteran soldier was almost scared to ask.

"Not well at all, she almost seemed to know earlier that it was a possibility. But I'm sure hearing it in person crushed whatever fleeting hope she might have had. Oh Jack, everything is so messed up right now." Mercy sighed as she stood from her chair with her drink, stretching slightly as her achy joints popped with sweet release of air. Jack stood on his own again and placed his hand on Mercy's hip, pulling her close as their bodies connected softly with one another. Mercy instantly pressed her head to Jack's solid chest and rested, her breathing tame and tempered now that she was somewhat distracted by the only good she saw in her office. "I should try to find her, she ran out of here upset, and she doesn't know the base layout at all."

"I saw her and Jamison together in the cafeteria, he was watching over her." Jack replied, using his free hand to rub his wife's side gently, feeling the bandage outline under her doctor's coat. Mercy snickered lightly.

"I can't tell if that's a good thing she's alone with Junkrat or not." The two laughed together at the thought, the slight distraction was a brief relieve for the stress they were under. Still, the momentary laughter didn't linger long as the silence once again fell upon the two. Too much to contemplate of recent events and new ones that seemed to arise. Jack looked at his wife, he could see Angela already pushed past her limits. She was worn, withered, and running on empty. Her reserves were admirable to continue to work and treat her patience that came in, even though many fatalities occurred on her operating table. Hours spent and still Angela continued to push herself to the maximum to make sure her staff had adequate hands on deck. Jack held onto his wife tighter, rubbing soothing circles on her back softly to massage any kinks and knots that were felt from her strict posture. He could still feel some tension from his wife. "Jack…" Mercy whispered softly into his chest. "I know it's probably too soon to make this decision. B-but…" It wasn't like Mercy to stumble over her words, but Jack already knew what the question might have been bouncing around in her head.

"Angela, there's no need to ask for my consent. Whatever you decide, I trust your judgement no matter what it be. I know it's sudden, but I'm sure Satya would blend in with our family like the others have before her." The response made Mercy look up into Jacks eyes, his tired bags shinned with residual dirt from the debris from the multiple explosions from their house. Angela reached up with her hand to brush his soot covered cheek, smearing the dirt somewhat with her fingers.

"Are you sure? I…" Mercy's words were cut off with a swift, yet tender kiss to her lips as Jack hummed with delight. Breaking the kiss, the soldier gave a deep sigh as he rested his forehead against hers.

"We will rebuild when the time is right, for the meantime Winston think's its best we lay low while another safehouse is built. Now that we know this woman Sombra knows of our connection, things might be tricky if it spreads to our enemies." Jack closed his eyes, rethinking his encounter with the purple wearing Hispanic woman. Her abilities didn't sit well with the veteran, her tactics were ruthless and well planned. Aside from psychological warfare, information warfare was just as powerful against an enemy if not more. Jack knew better with his time in the military and with Overwatch. "If everything goes well, the news of the twins being nowhere near the casualty list will make it around to our enemies. Hopefully, that'll keep our enemies search elsewhere for the meantime." Both veteran members continued their soft embrace with one another, the silence together was enough to recharge their drained batteries. Elsewhere in the Gibraltar base, Satya hid herself in a storage room, sitting on a storage box silently crying to herself. Jamison sat next to her, softly rubbing her back with his mechanical hand right hand. They spent a good half hour in the room in silent as Satya wept, even though Jamison was there comforting her, she tried to be polite and silent her sobs as much as she could. The news of her parent's death finally settled, after reading their names on the casualty list when it was delivered to Mercy during their rounds helping the injured. Jamison simply kept quiet, he didn't know the hardship of losing a close loved one. His own mother dies during child birth and it's just been himself and his father ever since. The silence was a little too much for the energetic boy to deal with, even trying to keep still was a challenge itself.

"Ya know, pretty girls shouldn't cry. It's not attractive…'ist what my old man always says." Jamison smirked, seeing Satya look at him with a raised eyebrow, confused and torn with her emotions.

"You shouldn't tell such lies. It's not becoming of your character." Satya wiped her eyes once more, blowing her small nose on the bandana that Jamison gave her when he finally caught up to her.

"I'm not telling lies love, just telling the truth. If I told lies, my old man would tear my hide something wicked." Jamison snickered at his statement, Satya simply shook her head slowly. Jamison hopped down from the crate, landing on his feet, wobbling slightly on his peg leg to maintain his balance before offering his hand to the girl. "Come on, let's get you something to eat, you're probably hungry after a long day." There were no lies in his words, Satya was exhausted and now mentally drained as well. She placed her hand on the cold metal of Jamison's hand and gripped firmly, slipping off to fall lightly on the ground next to the Australian boy. As the two made their way to the storage room door, it slid open on its own with Roadhog standing on the other side; looking around before looking below to see his son and the girl from before. He lifted his meaty hand to give a wave two the two.

"Junkrat, it's time for your medicine." Roadhog's deep voice echoes inside his mask as he tilted his head, thought the two couldn't see his eyes, his gaze stayed on Satya and her tear stained face. "Everything ok? Is Junkrat bothering you?" The stocky man questioned without hesitation. Jamison crossed his arms over his small chest and faked pouted. Satya raised her eyebrow at Jamison's nickname his father addressed him by, it was the same name Mercy said before when they first met the pair hours prior.

"Awe pops, I haven't even shown her my cherry bomb collection yet. Don't be a spoil sport." The interaction between the two made Satya smile and snicker softly as she covered her mouth with her hand. Roadhog smirked behind his mask, making 'oinking' noises as he moved out the way so the two could walk out of the storage room. "Satya hasn't had something to eat yet, can I take my medicine in the cafeteria? I'd like to take her there at least." Roadhog shifted his pants up in his spot, making sure they sat comfortably on his hips before heading and grabbing the two children by their middles to lift the two onto his meaty shoulders. He knew when his son was trying to be a nice kid (for once), and decided to give him some leeway. The veteran soldier started to escort the two children on his shoulders towards the cafeteria.

"Today's special is beeferoni casserole and garlic bread, I had 4 plates before they cut me off." The man's belly jiggled with every step he took, Jamison tapped Satya's shoulder over his father's head for attention. When she peered over at the boy, Jamison was puffing his face to imitate his father's large figure, causing the girl to smirk and hold in another laugh silently. "Junkrat, I'll call Mei while you two eat, you need your medicine." Roadhog said sternly, causing Jamison to frown slightly and look away to his side. He simply nodded and patted his father's head, letting him know he understood and will comply. The news and sudden mood change in the boy caught Satya's attention, but she would ask later when they were alone. The three made their way to the cafeteria where it was busy with Overwatch soldiers new and old alike, and everyone got out of Roadhog's way when he walked anywhere near food.


	11. Full Circle

Chapter 11:

Full Circle

If there ever came a time to leave the cafeteria, it would be when Roadhog made himself known by his echoic chewing as he ate. A clear sign the kitchen staff would have their hands full for the next hour or so trying to fill the seemingly never-ending black hole that was the soldiers stomach. Even though the husky man was denied more food previously prior to the civilian survivors coming to the base, the chef knew it wouldn't be too long afterwards that Roadhog would be back for another round of his cooking. Having his son Junkrat and a new faced girl with him as he entered the mess hall was somewhat new, but not unexpected or unwelcomed. The trio sat to eat their meal leisurely, Satya was the first to notice what everyone else seemingly ignored. Roadhog merely lifted his gas mask apparatus to rest above his own nose, only exposing mostly his mouth as he consumed his meal nonchalantly. Satya stayed silent during her whole meal, glancing here and there at Jamison, always catching the unruly and unkempt boy eating his food in the most grotesque fashion the young girl has ever witnessed. Growing up with her parents has been nothing but discipline; order and neatness. It was the complete opposite with Jamison and his father Roadhog, but, there was a small inkling of happiness that sparked in Satya at viewing these two males. They were in unison; they were disorderly, rude, and crude to the bone. She even though that Jamison has skipped a shower by his strong odor, only to be matched by his father. But in the end, the two were happy. Satya's parents only seemed happy when accomplishments were achieved; not mediocre levels of achievements. If the young girl would have to calculate in her mind, she would figure Roadhog would be satisfied if Jamison didn't get in trouble for a single hour of the day. The thought itself made the girl chuckle louder than usual, prompting a glare from Jamison as he chewed his food, raising an eyebrow. Even Roadhog turned his head towards the young girl's direction, even slightly blinded by his mask over his eyes as he continued to enjoy his meal.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh, what's got you in a giggling mood?" The young boy continued to chew with his mouth open with little to no manners. Satya simple shook her head as she twirled her remaining meal around her plate.

"It's nothing really, just observing and analyzing." The girl blushed with embarrassment, echoed grunts continued to radiate from Roadhog's mouth as he swallowed and engulfed another large spoonful of his food. Swallowing his meal quickly when Mei made her presence known in the dining room with a small box, the small woman looked around until she saw her intended target.

"Alright Junkrat, time for your medicine. Be nice this time." The elder soldier expertly spoke through his own chewing, the younger boy seemed to lose his train of thought as he spotted Mei approach with her usual smile at the two. Jamison could have sworn his dad had the hots for the climatologist who enjoyed giving the man a harsh cold shoulder when he would come into her lab making such a mess. Jamison didn't mind Mei at all, he just hated when anyone but Mercy would examine him and administer his medication. It was a private matter for him overall. Dressed in her favorite thick parka as per usual, the woman greeted the table with a wave with her hand.

"Good Evening Roadhog, and to you as well Junkrat. Are you ready for your check up? I promise to be quick this time if you promise not to yell to loud." The woman gave a shy smile, Satya thought she was entertaining with her mannerisms and courtesy. Jamison simply rolled his eyes as Mei took a seat to his right, where his stump arm was apparent. He would soon be getting a make-shift prosthetic arm to his liking, but the constant check-up's and examinations were wearing on his nerves. Mei began her work right away as promised, placing her tool box on the table as she examined the young boy over as per usual. All went well until she got to the stump on his arm, though tightly wrapped in bandages, it continuously was tattered in soot and grime from the earth. Jamison is, inherently, a child who doesn't mind walking around in mud and oil from wherever he travels. Roadhog has been given many lectures by Mercy on keeping his bandages cleaned and changed, but no matter how many times the veteran solider assists his son, he could never truly get the area one-hundred percent clean with Jamison's carefree nature of being messy. It would cost him with many infections and irritations to his healing skin underneath, which resulted in shots and ointments that the boy detested profusely. The boy tried his best, but he would be so absent minded on the important things when he would run around and play with the others, if he had more friends. He traveled a lot with his father, so being part of a strong family unit was still new to him, outside of being familiar with the Overwatch staff and agents when they would visit on their down time. Mei continued her work, trying to be as delicate and quick at the same time, but she was no stranger to accuracy and detail to her job. No matter what it might be. Satya watched from the corner of her eye, noticing Jamison's facial expression of holding back pain and discomfort, wondering why the boy was not vocal about the sensitive parts the female was touching or taking care of. It would assist her in knowing when something was troubling her patient, Mercy was more vigilant and aware when she would work in the medical ward. The sudden lack of perception was alarming to the young girl. Satya was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a large, meaty hand rest firmly on her shoulder. The sudden touch, the warm and delicate, almost scared the young girl out of her seat. Satya looked up to see Roadhog look down at her, his mask covering his face once more as he slowly nodded. She must have concluded that Roadhog noticed as well, so if he did, that would mean that Mei was not so keen to sense it either. It was simply Jamison's way of trying to grow past the pain he felt on a regular basis and show he was stronger. "That wasn't so bad this time around. Now, time for your new bandages." Mei stated as she discarded the dirty cloth and syringes to the side in a separate bag before holding onto a crisp, white bandage roll to apply to his stump.

"Oi, that took forever this time around Mai!" Jamison weakly whined, but in truth, he was in a lot of pain already and wanted relief. Every time he would take the medicine he needed, it would drain him to the bone and leave him wilted and weathered. The beads of sweat that collected on his forehead from his straining fell one by one down his face. Mei, of course, didn't paid no-mind to the boy's false bravado. She was, however, surprised to see Satya suddenly appear at the Jamison's side with a dry towel, patting him softly on the face. Roadhog made several soft "oinking" sounds himself at the swift actions of the young girl. Even Jamison was speechless from her sudden actions, but he kept quiet from there on out, not making eye contact with anyone as he grumbled to himself softly. The seconds counted down and before Jamison could make another complaint, Mei was already finished and collecting the trash in her bag before standing. Jamison looked at his stump elbow, the new bandage seemed to make his skin somewhat lighter around the area as the white color radiated.

"Don't be such a big baby Jamison, you did just fine this time around. I think this is a new record I'll have to tell Mercy about." The climatologist stated, standing on her feet once more and patting Jamison on the head lightly. "Thank you for not yelling at me this time. Also, thank you for your assistance…"

"Satya. My name is Satya." Mei smiled and shook the girls hand happily. Looking behind Satya, Mei gave a soft wave goodbye to Roadhog before turning to leave back to her lab. Jamison wheezed a sigh of relief as he placed his head on the table. Satya could still see he was losing energy and life quickly, it almost worried the young girl until Roadhog scooped up his son, carrying the smaller framed boy bridal style in his arms. "Will he be o.k Mr. Roadhog?" The elder soldier tilted his head at the young girl for the formal address, it was even new to the man himself.

"He just needs rest, always gets like this after taking his medicine. Give him a couple of hours, then he can play again. I'll take you to Mercy." The man said no more as he began to leave the cafeteria with Satya walking close by his side. Usually Junkrat is far in the distance at this point, out of sight and possibly into trouble himself. It was nice having someone to chat with as he leisurely made his way towards the medical ward.

Inside the make-shift fort built by the children, all were sound asleep cuddled close to one another. The dim illumination of Zenyatta's orb floating inside provided a slight comfort to those who were afraid of the complete darkness, mostly Genji and Hana. Jesse stirred in his sleep some, unable to shake the past events of recent off his mind, it bothered the boy to no end, that and the radiating pain from his fractured arm started to become more bothersome by the second. Turning to his side, the boy could see Genji tucked and spooned by Hanzo. Both boys laying on their side as Hanzo stared down at his little brother, propping himself up on one elbow to keep him elevated as he peered down at his sibling. His free hand wrapped around Genji's waist, holding him close to his body as the younger Shimada shook slightly as he slept, whimpering ever so slightly here and there. Hanzo was exhausted, the dark circles under his eyes made themselves known, even in the dim light, they didn't hide the fact the elder boy was drained himself. It seems that the adrenaline wore off completely, either incapacitating the group of children or keeping them restless. Listening closely, Jesse could make sound small mumbles that Hanzo was whispering to his little brother. Words of comfort and kindness over and over as his little brother slept, but the elder brother was losing the battle and slowly lowering his head onto his own pillow, but never letting go of his family. Jesse turned to the other side slowly to see Lucio sleeping on his back peacefully, breathing ever so lightly with Fareeha cuddled close to him under her own sheets. It comforted the southerner knowing they were safe, leaning ever so slightly to sit up, Jesse felt sharp pains all over his body. Aches from quick movements and sudden exertion during their home raid, now that he was off his rush, he started to feel more discomfort all over his body. He suspected the others were too, but they were well within the realm of sleep to notice or care as they tried to recuperate. As the boy sat up, he could make out Lena and Hana sleeping as they usually do. Sprawled out, sheets a mess, pillows scattered, as if a hurricane blew through and they were unscathed. Jesse shook his head with a smile and grunt, slowly standing on his feet to stretch, that's when he saw the ominous shadow moving slowly around the outside of their tent. The boy had forgotten that Zenyatta was in the room with them, being their guardian. Jesse calmed down a little from the sudden fright and slowly made his way out of their fort to a brighter room, adjusting his eyes at the sudden assault of vision. Jesse had adjusted in time and looked around, Zenyatta was in a meditating pose, floating above and around the tent slowly, as if time was against his side, but his orbs danced and rung softly as he navigated in a circle around their tent. Jesse thought it best to sneak out as quickly as he could, but even that was impossible. Reaching for the door, the boy was halted by the sudden speak of the Omnic monk.

"Jesse, is there anything troubling you?" Slowly, the southerner boy turned to see Zenyatta floating directly in front of him, tilting his robotic head to the side slightly as he peered down his eyes to see a somewhat shocked and sweating child. Jesse couldn't understand why, but he was frightened, not of Zenyatta, but he could not put the words together. He visibly shook and panted, as if his barriers were crushed and he was naked in front of a crowd of people. Zenyatta sensed his distress when he stirred inside the fort, now, in person, it was more apparent. The Omnic lowered himself until he was sitting on the ground normally, now shorter than the child in front of him. "Jesse, everything is fine. You know I mean you no harm and you are safe here. Tell me, what is troubling you?" The boy could not work up the nerves to act confident and cool anymore, he was no longer in command of his own body as tears flowed freely down his face. He shook where he stood and mumbled to himself softly.

"I need to find Gabriel…" Over and over Jesse repeated these words softly, as if it were his own personal mantra. The act itself stunned Zenyatta, but he nodded and tried to calm the boy as best as he could. Moments passed, still the same response when asked about any possible pain, if he needed to use the restroom, if he was hungry. It was at that moment that Zenyatta realized, Jesse was missing his leather cowboy hat he donned so very often. Zenyatta commanded two of his orbs to enter the make-shift fort and retrieve the article in question. It took some time, but the hat floated out and in into the monk's hands, while the two orbs escaped from the bottom and back into the ring formation that floated around the two individuals. Zenyatta places the oversized hat carefully on Jesse's head, but the boy's eyes seemed to distant and unfocused, the Omnic didn't believe the child even noticed as the hat was placed atop his head once more. Time seemed to blur for Jesse, he could only concentrate on the pain of his injury, the clammy sensation all over his skin as he could not stop sweating, the sheet freight he felt for no reason. The boy was so disconnected he didn't hear Zenyatta call Gabriel after putting the cowboy hat on his head. What seemed like a lifetime to Jesse was only mere minutes until the door slid open, with Gabriel standing directly behind Jesse's timid frame. Zenyatta explained what he could without alarming the tranced child, Gabriel simply nodded at the information before kneeling behind the little cowboy and tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Jesse jumped slightly before turning to see he was now face to face with Gabriel, he wasted no time to hug the older soldier with a death grip around his thick neck. Jesse buried his face into Gabriel's neck and sobbed, it felt as if his body went limp from the waist down, but he was not letting go. Gabriel took the cue and stood, supporting the boy like the child he was as the two left, thanking Zenyatta for his assistance. The leader of BlackWatch strolled the halls with his adoptive son clambered onto him like a vice grip, rubbing the boys back softly as he wept and hyperventilated.

"Hey Six-Shooter, everything is all right now. You're safe and home with the others. You did amazing out there son; I'm glad to see you safe and no harmed." Gabriel continue to whisper words of comfort to Jesse, it seemed to do the trick as the by calmed down ever so slightly. The two finally made it out of the medical ward, considering now the halls were empty as the evening progressed, turning almost eleven o'clock in the night. The shift changes already taken place, security patrols on full force and the injured were transported to an adjacent base for further assistance. Jesse's trembling stopped as Gabriel finally sat the two down on an open bench, still embraced by Gabriel in a tight grip. The boy lazily stayed limping against his frame, exhausted and hurting. His own mind seemed to phase out of reality and into its own lucid state, but Gabriel expected this. This wasn't the first time Jesse's experienced a massive panic attack. Not too long after, Mercy exit her office, carrying her clipboard to look over her notes as she stopped to see Gabriel holding onto a limp body.

"Reyes?" Taking a closer look, she could make out Jesse's frame resting limply against his own.

"A hard one Mercy, we've walked for a good hour and been sitting for another just so I can calm him down. I didn't want to disturb you, but I was getting close to kicking down that door for your help." Gabriel whispered softly as Mercy sat next to her friend and checked on her child's vitals. The boy's eyes were glazed over with fatigue and dried tear streaks, no response from physical or visual stimuli, he was in his own world. "He did complain he was in pain, but I couldn't make it out clearly. Mostly mumbles I'm afraid." Both soldiers stood from the bench and went into the medical ward where Mercy began her work.

"He hasn't had one of these since he was around twelve years-old, I think with everything that happened it brought him back to Dorado and when you rescued him. You are his savior after all, he comes to us but when it gets this bad, he needs you. I know it was difficult to let him go because of work, but he has gotten better. A shining example of his upbringing and resolve through all of this." Mercy smiled at Gabriel, finishing inserting the I.V into her son's arm as Jesse finally closed his eyes to rest. Gabriel rubbed his beard slowly, sadness in his eyes. He had watched over the boy for a year and grew close to him, but because of his duties with BlackWatch, Gabriel didn't want to expose the boy to the black ops nature of his work and have him in possible harm's way. Soldier and Mercy were the best options he could think of, and he would be able to see the boy often, even on his time off. Still, the decision was the hardest to make and he still thinks about the day it all happened. How it tore the boy when he was delivered to the Morrison's home, it broke the man's heart to leave. But, Doom Fist was reported and needed to be stopped by any means necessary. The mission needed his full attention. Gabriel sighed heavily, still remorseful.

"I don't know how he's crawled deeply into my heart like he did, but he did. I know you and…" Gabriel looked around, making sure no other personnel were in earshot. "…Jack are perfect caretakers, I just hate to see this happen, period. He was messed up when I found him, you remember those days. But he's grown into such a fine kid, he just has his limits too, and I forget that he was once such a frail boy knocking on deaths door many years ago." Gabriel pulled up a chair and sat next to Jesse's bed.

"No one wants to remember those days, but they happened and he survived. He is strong at heart like the other children we have, they will make it through. Have faith my friend." Mercy placed a chaste kiss on Jesse's forehead after tucking him in with thick sheets. The medic pat Gabriel lightly on the shoulder as he peered down at the southern boy sleeping soundly, he nodded and patted her hand in reply as Mercy left the ward to end her shift. "I'll send Jack here soon, he's on night watch. I have to check on the other children with Zenyatta." Gabriel nodded and made himself comfortable in his chair, he would be on night watch as well, for personal reasons.


	12. Diamond Skies

Chapter 12

Diamond Skies

Using his index and thumb to rub the crook of his eyes, Jack weighed heavily on the recent incident as he tried to remember every little detail that he could to further assist on finding out who this "Sombra" woman was. Her information was accurate, more than what was available to steal from Gibraltar before the attack happened in his neighborhood. Regardless, it was a loose end he was not too happy to have floating around unchecked. The veteran soldier sat alone with Winston in a small conference room, the night wore on, and still the soldier was running on low physically and mentally. Winston was speaking as he worked on his computer, however, Jack was nowhere near at the level of attention as he would have liked. The words seemed to blend together as he tried to concentrate with all his might. Thinking back to everything seemed to throw the man into a complete disarray, far from his normal demeanor. The sliding door of the conference room opened and shut just as quickly, heeled clicks tapped on the ground as they grew closer, stopping directly behind the seated soldier. A delicate had placed itself on Jack's shoulder, causing the man to violently shake out of natural reflex response, Jack's arm spastically knocking over his half-filled cup of water onto the table. Looking over his shoulder, the man could make out his wife, Angela, looking down at him with sorrow in her eyes. Winston stood and observed his friend's reaction.

"Jack?" The gorilla spoke, Jack simply waved his hand as he picked up his now empty cup and stood from his chair.

"I'm sorry, still unwinding on this end." Simple and to the point, everyone knew it was enough of an answer. Angela reached into her lab coat to grab a small handkerchief, quickly cleaning the spill on the table as Jack stretched, silently thanking his wife for her assistance. "We were waiting for you Mercy, what took so long?" The withered veteran spoke softly.

"Jesse had a panic attack, right as I was about to make my way to the meeting. He's stable now, but Gabriel stated it was roughly 2 hours before he finally tired himself out enough for him to become anywhere near calm." Jack's eyes widened at this news, as Angela had previously stated to Gabriel not too long ago, Jesse hasn't had a major panic attack in years. Looking over to her husband, she could see the clear distress look of concern. "Gabriel is currently with him in the medical ward, he's being supervised. I didn't want to leave myself, but I was already running late, as you can tell." Through tragedy and exhaustion, Angela was still able to manage a comforting smile to her husband. He returned the same expression as they both sat down next to one another, holding their hands as their fingers intertwined with one another. The sliding door opened once again, more members of the core Overwatch roster entered one by one. Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Ana, Zarya, Roadhog, Mei, all came through as expected. Even Widow Maker made it on time, having finally arrived from her re-con mission and taking Gabriel's place as second in command of BlackWatch.

"Thank you all for coming, I don't need to remind everyone of the events that transpired. But, let's get the basics out of the way. Yesterday at 14:34 hours, our system was hacked and information as taken before Athena could shut down. Unfortunately for us, they obtained information on Soldier 76 and Mercy's safehouse to look for the Shimada brothers. That information was leaked to Talon, unfortunately, while we were trying to reboot our systems and warn of the possible danger, they were able to strike without warning regardless in the late hours of the same day." Winston spoke as he paced around the conference table, looking down at his reports on his clipboard, adjusting his glasses periodically. "Thankfully, we had already stationed several agents for safeguarding, but the assault was too vast and vicious. Overwatch and BlackWatch made it to the scene around 0100 hours the following morning to retrieve survivors and expel the enemy from the area. Unfortunately, there were heavy civilian casualties. Estimates come to the triple digits of those missing or deceased. We're showing so far 460 to be dead, bodies confirmed. 70 still missing, our agents are still searching for possible bodies or going through contacts for verification." Winston made it back to his seat at the head of the conference table, sitting down with a heavy sigh. Jack tightened his grip on Angela's hand, seeing his wife close her eyes and shake her head slowly. The couple has yet to get any sleep or clean themselves after the incident and arrive at Gibraltar.

"Was a swift and brutal assault. No one was spared, it was a nightmare my friends, we barely made it out ourselves." Reinhardt rubbed his bandaged arm softly, stopping when Ana placed her hand atop of his. It truly was a nightmare and battle ground once reinforcements arrived, many from both sides fell that morning. Ana made her shots count, knowing Fareeha was in possible harm's way and her friends was enough or her to put all her skills to good use. Every shot hit their mark, there was no hesitation when pulling the trigger of her rifle. Torbjorn and Zenyatta grouped together when they were outnumbered and managed to come out of battle unscathed before the cavalry arrived.

"What about the girl? She couldn't have older than her early twenties or so. Any more word on her?" Jack spoke up, Angela looked at Winston as well, hoping to have more information on that woman before she vanished. Winston cleared his throat before speaking.

"The name "Sombra" doesn't give us much to go on, but from our undercover sources, she is a renowned hacker. Her specialty is information warfare and blackmail. Her body count isn't widely known, but I doubt she is a cold-blooded killer. By the interaction you had with her, she seems like the type of person to have a one up advantage over her enemies, or friends. Even with the description provided, she's not one to leave much of a trace to be followed after."

"However…" Cold words spoke as everyone looked towards Widow Maker. "Reaper and I have encountered her from time to time, and every time she escapes. She may be frail, but she is not to be taken lightly. She plans in advance, and always has a plan to escape." A whispered slew of French curse words spilt from Widow Makers lips, anyone elusive enough to escape her sights was more of an annoyance than the woman wanted.

"Problem is, she cannot be trusted. Will base be safe for use? For children to stay?" Zarya asked, looking around the table at the faces of her peers wondering what they were all thinking. "Gibraltar was temporary for little boys to heal and transport, but this is no home for such a large family." Everyone sadly nodded at the Russian wrestler's words, every bit of it was true, even Roadhog gave a grunt of disapproval. Jack rubbed the back of his neck deeply before speaking.

"We have another safehouse out in the country side, lots of land, woods and small community that we can blend in unnoticed. Almost rural, but they're current on the education standards, have all that we need with a short drive, hospital and amusement for the teens and kids alike. We would need to go as quickly as we can. I would hate for them to disrupt Overwatch and Blackwatch operations during their whole summer off. I don't know, this isn't a place for kids to stay permanently."

"I would not allow it, this is no place for children, and you're retired Jack. Or has that slipped your mind?" Mercy pipped in sternly.

"Angela, given how things are turning out, we can't be resting easy while our friends are constantly on guard over us. I pulled my fair share for the years before retirement, it won't be back getting into the fold again." Jack replied, everyone watched their interaction without saying a word, everyone aside from Torbjorn.

"It would be great to get ye back in the fight with us Morrison. Mercy has a point though, you've done enough as it is." The Swedish mechanic stroked his bread idly. "Establish your home and make sure the kids are situated first, then we'll talk about getting you back into action." The members jumped when a strong hand came down onto the table, shaking the standing contents.

"He will NOT be returning!" Angela raised her voice so everyone could hear her words clearly, everyone stopped and paused. Even Widow Maker raised an eyebrow at the sudden show of rage from their field medic. "He has done enough for this organization, I've picked up the slack like everyone else has, we don't need to always rely on Soldier 76 to come and take that burden off our shoulders."

"No one is saying now, but we will need Soldier 76 when things become as they are now. Think on it." Widow Maker spoke, Angela shot her a death glare of pure rage, but the effects did nothing to the cold-hearted sniper. Winston cleared his throat once more, gathering the attention of his team mates once again. Angela would hear no more as she stood from her chair and left the conference room in a rush, Jack stood and followed close behind his wife. The conference door sliding close leaving the others in silence. Ana spoke to break the silence.

"Thing are a little, tense, I understand. But we should not just expect Soldier 76 to always be available. We've heard for years how he's like to start a family and settle down, like anyone would. But, he is committed to his duties. He finally has that and we just shoved more trouble onto his plate when offering the Shimada brothers to stay with them. He cannot always stand my friends, we need to do our part as well." Everyone nodded at the sniper's words, no one seemed to have a counter argument. Zenyatta lifted his head slightly, receiving a sensation from his orb he left inside the children's make-shift fort. Without excusing himself as usual, the Omnic monk floated towards the door and made his exit as well. Angela stormed to her room with Jack close behind, discarding her lab coat on the floor as she fumed. Her husband locking their room door quickly before attending to his wife. Outside their room; shouting and harsh words could be heard from the corridor. Angela was mostly the cool-headed mother figure of the group and family. Her angry moments were some of the worst when push comes to shove, and she was a fury to not be taken lightly, in battle or not. Jack did his best to temper his wife's rage, but all efforts seemed futile as exhaustion and frustration won the battle.

"Angela, please consider what we're going through and what would be best for the kids…" Jack spoke quickly as to duck on the ground, having nearly dodge a vase that shattered against the wall as pieces scattered on the ground.

"I do think about them, every waking moment. But I think about you most! Years and years of healing your wounds and seeing you under my operating table after missions, do you know the kind of stress that could do to someone you love who has to wait and see if you'll survive or not?" The blond-haired medic was fuming to say the least, her eyes holding back pressures moisture that sought release. Knowing his wife's actions like the back of his hand, Jack used his accelerated speed to push himself up from the ground and make his way towards his wife, hopefully to prevent the angered woman from tossing another item at him. Jack held onto Angela's arms firmly, staring down at his flustered wife. After a few moments of struggling, combined with Swiss and German profanities, Angela calmed down somewhat in Jack's grasp. "It's not fair…it's just not fair Jack…" The woman whispered ever so softly, the tears flowed freely now as they cascaded down her face and dropped from her chin. The elder veteran brought his wife close as they hugged, Jack could feel Angela shiver with her sobs. The soldier simply planted a kiss on her head and tightened his embrace.

"That's why I call you my Angel. Always looking after me even when things are bad, and don't think you're doing a solo job. Even when you sneeze I have all I need to make sure you're taken care of." Jack snickered softly, gaining a light chuckle from Angela as she shook her head against his chest. "Let's grab some shut eye, we both could use a recharge. I would sleep better knowing you were in bed with me." A simple nod against his chest was all that he got from his wife, both soldiers stripped to their undies and crawled into bed. Not a word was spoken, none were needed. The lights clicked as darkness enveloped the room, and the two lovers escaped to unconsciousness as soon as their heads landed on the pillows. Spooned into each other's embrace.

Zenyatta entered the room where the children slept in their make-shift fort, nothing seemed to be misplaced as the door closed behind him. It was strange to get a signal from one of his orbs of distress, but the Omnic monk decided not to gamble fate on the off chance it was important. Taking a quick scan of the room, nothing seemed out of place until he noticed the bathroom door opened across the room, Hanzo came out holding his brothers hand. Both boys look like they had awoken not too long ago, a simple bathroom break was all they required, the two smaller dragon children saw Zenyatta floating as usual and smiled. Hanzo did a polite bow of his head to show respect, but Genji simple smiled as he ran towards their caretaker.

"Master Zenyatta, good morning!" Genji piped up, full of energy and life, more than usual. Hanzo groaned slightly, still waking up from his slumber, but he was happy to see his brother moving about and becoming his old self once more.

"Good morning to you both. It's still quite early in the morning, you two should be sleeping, especially you Genji." Zenyatta chuckled as he lifted the boy to sit on his knee as they both floated above the ground, Genji kicked his feet freely in the air.

"I know Master Zenyatta, Hanzo says the same thing but I think he's being a grumpy brother." Genji stuck his tongue out at his brother playfully, earning an eye roll and head shake from the elder sibling. Zenyatta chuckled lightly before stopping abruptly, turning his head slightly to the corner of the room. Nothing the naked eye could see, but he saw it all.

"Children, go rest and we shall enjoy activities when you rise with the others." The sharpness in the monk's tone was absolute, a clear change from his otherwise calm presence. Hanzo noticed quickly, coming closer to help his brother onto the ground. The elder sibling didn't say a word as he bowed his head in respect before entering the make-shift fort with his brother calmly, yet quickly. Zenyatta's orbs began to spin around his body faster than usual, glowing brighter with every rotation. "Your actions have caused much heartache and despair amongst many; including the innocent lives were taken as a result. Coming here this morning was most unwise." The monk's body turned to the corner where he peered before, what was formerly unnoticed now made itself known as the air twisted and shifted until a figure showed bright as her outfit. Sombra decloaked herself, now in full view at the Omnic monk stared at the Latina woman donning her black and purple outfit to match her features.

"Hola maquina, it's "Zenyatta", correct?" Sombra gave her chilling smile once more, this time aiming her modded Uzi at the floating Omnic monk.

"Indeed, and you must be Sombra. The woman who hacked our systems, the one Soldier 76 warned us about. How did you get past Gibraltar's security detail?"

"Pfff, you call that a security detail? Here I thought you were training children how to walk in line. No te preocupes mi amigo, I'm still on retainer from my current employer. The payout is higher than before, and I plan to make do with the contract agreement. Those two boys are worth a lot more dead than alive, so, I'll finish this exchange and be on my way." Sombra swiftly aimed her weapon towards the children's fort, but the Omnic Monk was prepared none the less for this altercation. Thrusting his metallic arm forward, two of his orbs shot like bullets, slamming against Sombra's wrist and the muzzle of her Uzi, causing the woman to yell as she let go of her weapon. "Bastardo!" Sombra hissed, gripping her now broken wrist and cradling it to her chest, slight rumbling could be heard in the distance, growing louder and louder as the room began to shake more visibly. Behind Sombra, the wall came crashing down as Reinhardt reached forward in his armored suit, squeezing tight onto Sombra's frame, and holding her firmly against his suit.

"We've got you now assassin." Reinhardt's voice echoed in his helmet, but his words radiating with anger and determination. "My friend, thank you for the emergency call, you are indeed wise and tactful." Reinhardt boomed, holding firm to a struggling Sombra. "Now then, you're under arrest little girl. Don't make this harder for you than it already is." Sombra scoffed at the comment and simply smiled, offering no more resistance.

"Not so easily big guy…" Unlike before with Soldier 76, this time there was a bright flash of light and poof, Sombra was gone from the room. Reinhardt looked puzzled as Zenyatta looked around the room quickly.

"She is not here anymore, possible teleportation technique. It would explain the weird signature that Winston noticed when you all arrived here yesterday." Zenyatta spoke quickly, hearing small shuffling coming from the fort's entrance. Little Fareeha poked her head out, seeing Zenyatta and her father in full suit. It didn't surprise the child one bit, but she grumpily complained about the noise.

"Papa, the sun's not even up. Go to bed…" The girl lazily spoke as she yawned, Hanzo's hand placed itself on the girl's head, yanking Fareeha back softly inside. Out in the hanger bay where the cargo ships refueled, Sombra appeared in the same flash of light close by a small circular device on the ground. Still cradling her wrist to her chest as she began to sprint inside the same carrier that housed Solider 76 and company when they were evacuated. Once inside, the carrier door began to close until the moonlight from the front window illuminated the inside. Sombra stopped in her tracks when a heavily coated Asian woman stood from the co-pilot seat, armed with her weapon as evaporated frost escaped the barrel. Quickly twiddling her fingers at the combatant, her glove began to glow followed by the sound of faint computer keyboard tapping could be heard, suddenly making the gun in Mei's hand shake and malfunction. The action surprised the climatologist a she pulled the trigger of her weapon, but nothing came out the barrel. Mei was suddenly launched to the pilot's chair with a swift kick to the abdomen by Sombra. Using her hacking skills once again, the hanger door opened automatically, a grace period for Sombra for a possible escape as she heard the clunk sound of the door hitting the cement floor, but more rumbling could be heard as something heavy began to walk up the ramp. Looking over her shoulder, the assassin could make out a very large, heavily tattooed man holding a dangerous hook and chain weapon in his hand. His breathing deep as he looked down at the intruder from his gas mask. Next to him was a pink haired beast of a woman, holding Sombra's teleportation device in one hand before clutching hard enough to break it. The Russian body builder reached with her free hand to her ear communicator.

"Winston, we have intruder. Alert Reaper, we have a present for him." Zarya spoke with confidence while cracking her knuckles, seeing Mei stand on her two feet once again with her weapon functioning properly. Sombra looked at her surroundings for an exit, but nothing prepared her for what was to come. She was trapped for once in her life. The hanger door began to close once more, leaving the inside dark once again. Outside of the carrier, loud banging and shouting could be heard as both Overwatch and Blackwatch agents surrounded the carrier. Everyone witnessing the heavy machinery visibly rumbling with flashed of purple and blue, and multiple sounds of struggling that followed.


End file.
